Kamen Rider Spirits
by 2nickells
Summary: Join Connor Nickell and the Rebellion, who becomes a Kamen Rider.
1. Prince of Riders

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Prince of Riders

At Area 51, a herd of people are in front of the place for information.

"My, name's Connor Nickell, and if you're wondering why all those people are in front of Area 51. It's because they've spotted alien lifeforms."

And in the base, are the Rebellion from the Planet Etheria who are enjoying the place, including the Princess Alliance.

And with Queen Angella, is a general with black hair, and a mustache, and his name is General Henry Wills, and with his son, who also has black hair, and his name is, Jonathan Wills.

"I never knew Nevada, could be quite fascinating," said Queen Angella.

"Well, wait until you see, California." Henry joked as he and the others laughed.

"The soldiers were getting along with those aliens, nicely. That is until..."

Then we see, the two armies fighting the Evil Horde.

"The Horde followed the Rebellion, led by their leader, Hordak."

Hordak ordered his Horde bots to attack, and they blasted lasers.

But She-Ra uses her sword and slashed them.

Bow fired his trick arrows at Horde soldiers, and are now stuck, in the arrow's sticky substance.

Glimmer threw her sparkles at them, causing them to stick onto their helmets, and the soldiers began fighting them.

Hordak knew they were outnumbered. So they transported back into their ship. The two armies cheered but somehow stopped as they looked up.

"But then, suddenly, a meteor struck the Earth. Knocking off its original axis."

Then the meteor began hurdling down into, the Pacific Ocean. And unleashed powerful rays.

"But it didn't destroy the planet. It released cosmic rays."

At a company ceremony, a man with brown hair wearing a business suit, named, Max Gears. And he saw his father, with a white beard named Oswald Gears, and he saw the rays coming toward him.

"Dad, look out!" yelled Max, and he shoved his father, and the rays hit Max instead.

Now, we see the rays are spreading all over the planet.

"From that moment on. The planet changed, forever."

A few months after the meteor struck, Earth. Everything is peaceful in Phoenix.

"Because of that meteor. Earth began to evolve, and the only way to improve our cities are..."

Suddenly, a robot walked by, carrying crates. Then everywhere in Phoenix, robots doing work and rebuilding everything.

"Robots. Created from Gears Enterprises, these robots were programmed with artificial intelligence and can get the job done."

At Area 51, a bunch of people were permitted to take a tour around the base. And in the people, is Connor Nickell with his family.

"And for me, my life was about to change forever."

Everyone took pictures in amazement, as they saw Queen Angella flew by.

"Greetings Earthlings. Welcome to Area 51." she greeted. Then they soon began to follow her, and Connor spotted a soldier playing guitar and with him, are the Rebellion's soldiers that consists of a capricorn and a minotaur.

(trio) We're the Rebellion. We uphold, the code of the west.

(capricorn) Since the meteor came down.

(minotaur) And raise mesa from the ground.

(trio) We walk, talk, and ride like the rest.

Inside the base, everyone is looking around the place.

"This is the recreational room. Where the soldiers can relax during their downtime." Queen Angella spoke, as everyone took pictures.

"Isn't this, exciting Owen," said Connor.

"I don't know?" Owen said as he listened to some music.

"Come on Owen. Why don't you be like anyone else," he said.

"'Cause I, don't want to." he pushed Connor. But what he didn't know, is that a door was wide open and Connor fell down the stairs.

Once he got up, he noticed an odd belt with a strange card. He grabbed it and took a closer look at it. Without thinking, he placed it on his waist. His mind has been uploaded to the Rebellions crystal, and there he appears to be in a white room.

"Where am I?" questioned Connor.

"Hello, Connor Nickell."

"Who's there?" he asked.

"I am, Light Hope." Light Hope spoke as she appeared. "Welcome." she greeted.

"Uh, hey. My name is Connor Nickell-"

"I know who you are," explained Light Hope.

"You do?"

"Yes. I have been waiting since we arrived, on Earth." Connor was so shock, he doesn't have the words.

"I don't understand," Connor said.

"You have been chosen to wear this driver." Light Hope explained as she created holograms. "There are many who wore the driver, the last one, was Marcus." she told him.

Then she played a recording of people trying to activate it, but ended up, being shocked.

"Many have failed to control it, and soon. The driver was forgotten," she said.

"But what does that, have got to do, with me?" Connor questioned.

"To train, you," answered Light Hope.

"What? But I can't read one of your languages.' Connor exclaimed.

"That is why I have downloaded your planet's language education. And now you must be the one to train." Light Hope replied as she brought keys around him.

"Well. If I'm gonna learn how to use this thing, I'm gonna go with tutorial." he said as he pressed the user manual.

"Now. Commencing Tutorial Mode," said Light Hope.

Then, Connor went back into his mind, like he was in an advanced classroom.

"Whoa. That was off," he said, as he walked out of his room. But what he didn't know, is that he activated the silence alarm.

Later, Queen Angella is continuing the tour around the base.

"Now as you can see that Area 51-Um, it looks like we're missing someone," said Queen Angella.

"My brother," said Owen, and he looked around and saw that Connor, isn't here. "I just pushed him, I don't know where he is," he said.

"Well don't worry, we'll find your brother," she said, then one of her guards came.

"You're highness! Some character broke into the lab and stole the belt, he's at the south side of the base," she told. Then Angella turned and glared at him.

"What. Did you, do!?" Queen Angella demanded.

Meanwhile, Connor is outside of the base wondering of what Light Hope said.

"What does she mean, chosen?" Connor questioned. But he had to think later because the army drove by.

_"Don't you move! We got you surrounded!" _Then She-Ra is riding on Swift Wind from the sky spotted him.

"Hold it, right there!" yelled Swift Wind.

"An alicorn!" yelled Connor in shock, and he accidentally pressed a button from the card. **Jump**

"Hold it!" yelled She-Ra as she got off of Swift Wind. "Whatever you do, don't engage that belt," she said.

"Don't move! Or I'll, use this!" said Connor as he placed the card in front of the driver. **Authorize** With no other choice, the two armies held they're ground.

But what they didn't know, is that the crystal fired a beam and a robot grasshopper appeared and began jumping around, and a holographic image appeared in front of him.

Bow tried to get a better look but accidentally fell down. And Connor saw that.

"Ha! You moved!" said Connor as he changed the card into a key. "Kamen Rider!" he yelled.

"Kamen, what!?" yelled Adora in confusion.

Then Connor inserted it, into the driver. **Progress **The hologram went towards him and is now wearing a black full-body costume and a helmet with red and silver linings.

**JUMP UP AND RISE! RISING HOPPER!**

The robot grasshopper split apart and digitized itself to Connor, giving him some armor features. His torso, arms, and legs became yellow, and his helmet became yellow with an antenna on his forehead and yellow eyes.

**A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

Connor looked in amazement, that he's wearing a high-tech armor from another planet.

"So that's what Light Hope was talking about," said Connor. Now knowing that he's surrounded, he jumped away like a grasshopper, much to everyone's shock.

Later, he jumped all the way to Carson City and landed on top of a building.

"This is so cool. I wonder what else it can do?" Connor said. But that was short-lived when he spotted the Horde attacking the town, and the one leading the attack is Catra.

"Ha, it's perfect. The Rebellion isn't hear, nor a bunch of robots to protect this town," said Catra with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, like their out of ammunition or late or something," said Scorpia. But then, Connor jumped by, ready to defend the town.

"No one's attacking no town, while I'm around!" he said.

"I don't have time for, this." Catra sighed. "Attack!" she ordered. Then the Horde soldiers charged, they grabbed their batons to attack him.

But Connor dodged them and started fighting them. Not that he's getting the hand of this thing.

"All I need is a weapon," he said. Then he grabbed for what it looks like, a briefcase. Connor flipped it, turning into a sword. **Rising Blade**

Catra's starting to realize how powerful he is, so she needed everything she's got.

"Get him! Someone, get him!" she yelled.

Now every Horde soldier attacked, including the ones from the Crimson Waste, and Horde bots.

Tung Lashor grabbed his baton, and strike him. But Connor blocked it with his blade, then they began clashing their weapons until Connor striked him down.

Just as the Horde are about to attack him, Connor took out the key from his driver for something different.

"I sure hope this, works," Connor said. Then he inserted the key, into the handle. **Progress key confirmed.**** Ready to utilize Grasshopper's Ability!**

Connor jumped up and pulled the trigger from the blade. **RISING DISPATCH SLASH!** And Connor slashed a Horde bot, and it exploded partially deactivated it.

The Horde were shocked that one man, defeated an army and a robot.

"Let's fight, another time!" said Catra, and they transported back to their ship.

Just as Connor's off the hook, the military and the Princes Alliance showed up, and Adora saw the scene in shock.

"What the heck just happened!?" Adora yelled.

"Well. A bunch of guys were about to attack this place, so I beat them."

"What! How could you single-handedly, defeat an entire Horde army!?" said Glimmer, but quickly calmed down. "Never mind, just change back so we can go back, to Area 51," she told Connor.

"But I don't know, how," Connor said. Then Glimmer just removed the key from the driver, reverting back into his civilian form. Then Frosta showed.

"Wow. I didn't know you fought the Horde. Here take this, it'll make you feel better." Frosta handed Connor a pill.

"Gee, thanks," he said.

Meanwhile, back at Area 51. The Princess Alliance has returned to inform the queen, that they got Connor.

"You're majesty. We've captured the intruder who stole the belt," said Adora.

"Yeah. And Johnathan told us, that we need him to know who he is." Bow exclaimed.

"Yes, but I still can't believe he became, a general at the age of 21," said Queen Angella.

"That's right. And here he is," said Frosta. But Queen Angella wasn't convinced.

"Then why isn't he here," she said. Then they looked and saw that he isn't here and Frosta growled in anger.

"I knew I couldn't trust him!" said Frosta. "Pukey! Pukey! Pukey! Pukey! Pukey! Pukey!" she hollered.

As Connor was about to be home free, he felt a pain in his stomach and covered his mouth. He felt like he's gonna hurl, he couldn't hold it anymore and found a nearby trash can, and...

"Bleeeaaaaauuuuggghhh!"

"Hey, mister!" yelled Frosta. "Remember that vitamin I gave you. It's actually a pill that makes you do bathroom stuff when anyone says the trigger word. You're not going anywhere." she said.

And Connor heard it, in shock.

"Oh. Now that's just perfect," said Connor in defeat.

Later, the military put wires on Connor and placed him on a treadmill. And with them, is General Jonathan Wills.

"Know who, this guy is?" asked Jonathan, then Brightmoon's general came.

"His name is Connor Nickell. He's 20 years old, lives in East Liverpool, Ohio, easily stressed out. And it says here, he can do anything to get what he wants, especially money." she informed him.

"Great. Now that belt has been worn, by a thief who destroyed a Horde bot," said Glimmer.

"Actually, the belt is pronounced. Driver." Connor corrected.

"He's right. But Connor didn't destroy that robot, he deactivated it." Bow said.

"With, a blade?" questioned Mermista.

"And maybe we could use the Horde's robots, to improve our defenses," said Angella, as Connor got off the treadmill.

"Well, you're majesty. It wasn't my fault, you see my brother pushed me down the stairs. And when I put on that driver, this woman named Light Hope told me-"

"Wait," Adora called out. "You knew, Light Hope?" she asked.

"Yeah. She told me, that other people wore this thing," he explained.

Then, Adora went to see Light Hope to get some answers.

"So, you fought an army of Horde soldiers, eh? Well, I bet you can't face a bunch of, princesses." Bow smirked.

"Oh, yeah. I can still beat you kid!" Connor growled.

"Oh. Doody. Doody. Doody. Doody." Bow called out. Then Connor started to sweat and felt a pain.

He quickly dashed to the restroom, and then...

**pppffffbbbbbttt!**

"I'll get you, for this!" yelled Connor, as Bow laughed.

Meanwhile, in space, the Horde's space station was near Earth, that was supposed to be an invasion. But due to the meteor impact, the ship's guidance system is offline, and the only way to invade is through via transportation.

Catra and her team went into Hordak's throne, and tell him about their defeat.

"Lord Hordak. Were plundering Phoenix when this, person appeared single-handedly wiped out our soldiers." Catra explained.

"So, you mean to tell me that you failed, because of one man?" said Hordak.

"You don't understand. That guy fought like he was some kind, of monster!" Tung Lashor objected.

"Speaking of monsters." Entrapta appeared. "I've been doing some research since the planet's original axis has been knocked off by the meteor impact," she explained as she inputted holograms of the evolved Earth.

"Glaciers invulnerable to heat, mountains rising, and if a tree is chopped off, it regrows at an alarming rate." Entrapta sparkled.

"Yeah, yeah. But, how are we gonna defeat that guy?" asked Catra.

Then Entrapta scavenged through her studies and found a key, that's identical to Connor's.

"With this." Entraptra showed her.

"Hey, that looks like the one that guy, has," said Scorpia.

"True. But I created a different one, plus this belt as well," she said as she placed the belt on one of her robots. "It can upload artificial intelligence to the robot, and give it, it's own emotions," she said.

And once the belt os on the robot's waist, its eyes turned red. **Linked**

Now Entrapta knows it works, she gave the key to it, and the robot pressed the button. **BEROTHA!**

The robot slides the key onto the belt and pressed the button on the other side, and wires began connecting to the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Then wires began to come out of its mouth, and rays began covering it. And once it covered the robot, it now resembles a mantis. It became, a Mantis Bot

"I will destroy, the Rebellion," said Mantis Bot. And this made Catra smirked.

"This, is gonna be good," said Catra.

Meanwhile, at the recreational room, Adora is speaking to Light Hope through via hologram.

"Light Hope. Connor told us that you, know him. Right?" Adora asked.

"Yes. Since we left Etheria and arrived on Earth." Light Hope told. "He's destined to become, a Kamen Rider," she said, but it was confusing for Adora.

"What's a Kamen Rider?" she questioned.

"A Kamen Rider is a hero who protects the world from Otherworldly evil," she explained. "In Etheria, a Kamen Rider whop has been chosen to protect Etheria after Mara once did. But as time went by, a Rider was never chosen. Connor is the first Kamen Rider in a thousand years."

"So that's why Marcus was the last one. Because there's no one worthy enough, to take the mantle," said Connor.

Then the doors went open and came out, Max Gears, and due to being hit by those cosmic rays he has to use prosthetics to replace his left arm and right leg.

"The first Kamen Rider to be on planet Earth," said Max.

"Exactly. But he doesn't know anything about it," said Jonathan. Then Connor came up with his own, idea.

"Rider up!" said Connor. Then somehow, magic light covered him, and suddenly. He's wearing military uniform. "Soldier Rider!" he said, and everyone dropped their jaws in shock.

"How did you, do that?" Jonathan asked.

"I uploaded his mind to the crystal. Whenever there's an important mission, Connor has to be ready," said Light Hope.

"Don't worry Jonathan, Best Friend Squad is on the case," said Bow.

"I'd rather say, the Princesses of Power," Connor spoke. But then, the alarm went off, and they saw distress beacons. And they show that the Horde are attacking Carson City again.

"The Horde's attacking the town! Let's move!" Jonathan commanded.

"And as for you, if you're gonna help, you're gonna sit and watch." Adora declared.

Back at Phoenix, the Horde are attacking the place, with the Mantis Bot.

"Where is the Rebellion? And where is She-Ra?" said Mantis Bot.

"Don't worry, they'll be here any minute." said Catra, and in a nick of time to, because the Princess Alliance came. "Hey, Adora." she greeted.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" Adora yelled, raising her sword up towards the sky. Now, she became the Princess of Power, She-Ra.

Soon Mantis Bot and a bunch of Horde soldiers attacked.

Mantis Bot uses his scythes to strike her, but Adora blocked them and slashed the bot, causes him to tumble down.

Perfuma uses her plant magic and grabbed some of the soldiers.

And Frosta uses her ice magic, and freezed the Horde bots, while Connor just sat and watch.

"Hm, not bad. Who knew there was magic on another planet," said Connor. But he then heard Catra, laughing.

"Sorry Adora, but you can't win on this planet," said Catra.

"What do you mean, Catra?" Adora questioned.

"I mean is with that new robot on our sides, you are nothing," she said.

Then the Mantis Bot launched energy blade projectiles, and they hit Adora.

"Adora!" yelled Glimmer, and she teleported to her aid. Then the Mantis Bot fired lasers from his eyes, hitting Bow and Mermista.

Connor is watching it in horror, seeing that the Rebellion are getting defeated by one robot. He has to help them, even if they are aliens.

"I gotta save them! What do I do!? What do I do!?" he said, and then he looked down at his driver and key, and that's what he needs to do.

"So much, for She-Ra," said Mantis Bot. Just as he's about to finish her, Connor stepped in.

"Well look who we have here? Coming to their aid, without any weapons. Pathetic, what are you gonna do about It?" Catra mocked, and Connor knew what he's gonna do.

"Let's Rider!" yelled Connor, and he placed his driver on his waist, and he spinned the key, and he pressed the button. **Jump**

Then placed the key in front of it. **Authorize** the hologram appeared, and the robot grasshopper came and started to jump around again. And he flipped they key.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled, and he inserted the key. **Progress**

**JUMP UP AND RISE! RISING HOPPER!**

The robot grasshopper digitized on Connor, and he is now in his armor.

**A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

"You," said Catra as she realized him.

"A new member of the Rebellion? Who are you, Earth Boy, or Bug Man, or Yellow Bug?" Scorpia asked in confusion.

"Actually, I am. Kamen Rider Spirit!" Connor introduced himself.

"Goodbye!" yelled Mantis Bot, and he tried to strike him, but Connor punched him but Mantis Bot kept his ground. Then he tried it again, but Connor kicked him sending him down.

The Horde soldiers and Horde bots fired, but Connor jumped to another building. Mantis Bot fired laser beams at him, Connor jumped off a building and gave him a powerful punch.

"Looks like, I'll have to use the big guns," said Catra as she took out a cannon created by Entrapta.

"Ooh, you mean the on that turn's regular people into morons," exclaimed Scorpia.

"That's right," replied Catra with a smirk.

"Connor, look out!" yelled Adora. But it was too late, Connor had been blasted by the cannon.

And it looks like Catra got him, but somehow he is immune, much to everybody's question.

"What!? Why didn't it work!?" Catra questioned. "Entrapta, what's going on!?" she called.

Entrapta is checking on the data around Connor, to see what's going on.

"I'm checking his health codes to see," said Entrapta, then she checked a hologram of him. "His muscles are intact, his brain is healthy, so what gives?" she questioned, and she checked his mental traits, and she saw two bars that are big than the other ones. Which causes her to scream in fright.

"Both his insanity and stupidity, are off the scale!" she yelled.

And Connor heard everything.

"Lucky me," said Connor.

Then Mantis Bot fired the projectiles, but Connor avoided them by jumping and kept jumping to dodge them. And Connor gave him another powerful punch. Then he pressed a button on his driver and charged. **Rising Impact!**

He kicked Mantis Bot up in the air and jumped up and side kicked him.

Then Connor gave one final kick, and he literally went right through him. And the Mantis Bot exploded destroying him. And Connor landed.

The Horde were shocked that he destroyed one of their own bots, as Catra picked up the bots key. She growled in anger and they transported back to the ship.

And Connor reverted back into his civilian form, while Adora changed back.

"That was, incredible Connor," said Adora in amazement.

"Yep. That's me." Connor gestured.

Meanwhile, at the ship, Entraptra placed the damaged key on her desk for immediate repair.

"I checked the person's belt. It seems to have some kind of biometric security system. Basically, only to he can use it. Nobody else. It's really genius." said Entrapta.

"Yeah. But how can a belt chose someone, whose immature." Catra complained.

"It doesn't matter. It would appear that the Rebellion has gained a powerful new member." Hordak said as he reviewed the footage of their fight against him. "First She-Ra and now this Kamen Rider Spirit. Tell me, Catra, how do you rate him as a threat?"

"Yes. He uses a key so he can change into a Kamen Rider." Catra responded. "Entrapta creates keys that are identical to his, and we can use them to improve our robots," she said.

"Very, well. Continue your duty, and make sure you won't fail, Catra." said Hordak.

Back at Area 51, the Princess Alliance now have a new member to fight against the Horde.

"So, you gave him a title, Queen Angella," said Jonathan.

"Yes, Jonathan. Spirit Prince of Riders," said Angella.

"But, where will he stay. I mean, there's no room in Area 51," said Adora.

"Don't worry. I offered him a job and gave him money to stay at a hotel. He'll be living on easy street." said Max.

But they heard a beep, they looked out a window and saw Connor driving an R.V.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Connor as he waved. Which causes everyone to groan in annoyance because he spend the money on that vehicle. But, Adora and her friends just smiled.

"Welcome to the Rebellion, Connor," said Adora.

Now with Connor on board, they'll sure protect the Earth, from the Evil Horde.


	2. Legend

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Legend

At Area 51, General Jonathan is giving Connor a tour around the base.

"Alright, Connor. If your gonna be that, Kamen Rider Spirit. We must learn about the basics." said Jonathan.

He lead him straight to the lab, where a chimpanzee named Arthur is bring tested.

"I didn't know you have a chimo here." said Connor.

"Well. Arthur is our main specimen to research the human brain." explained Jonathan, as Connor went up to him.

"Hey, there. How you doin, Arthur?" he said.

"Very good, sir." Arthur spoke. But this causes Connor to back away in fright.

"He's talking!" he yelled.

"Correct. Ever since the meteor crash landed on Earth, my IQ has risen, which allows me to speak in the human language." he explained.

As they exited the lab, Brightmoon's guard came.

"Sir, your visitors arrived." she informed him.

"Very, well." said Jonathan.

Outside of the base, three men are waiting for the general to come out.

The first man has gray oiled hair, with a mustache, wears glasses, and wears a suit. And his name is, Governor Carl Freeman.

The second man has well-trimmed brunette hair, wears a striped white shirt with a tie, brown pants, and black shoes. And his name is, Dr. Mick Bricks.

The third man, is his son. He has a buzz cut black hair, wears a white tank top, camouflage pants, and boots. And his name is, Sam Bricks.

"Governor." said Jonathan as he extends his hand.

"General." said Carl as he shook Jonathan's hand.

"Governor?" Connor questioned.

"Yes. I'm in charge to make sure no one, strangle one another." Carl explained. And then Connor noticed, Mick and Sam.

"And who are those, two?" he asked.

"My name is, Hick Bricks. And this is my son, Sam Bricks." Hick introduced themselves. "I'm a scientist who's gonna, turn my son into a success, so he can have a better life than mine." he said.

"That's, right." Sam spoke.

"I'm here to inspect the base is well made. Especially a bunch of robots." said Carl as he glanced at a security bot.

"Oh, a robot hater, eh!?" said Connor.

"I don't hate robots. I'm just concerned about, them." he said.

"Well Governor, just so we can show. That Are 51 has improved, thanks to our intergalactic allies." said Jonathan.

After that visit, they went to the recreational room to relax.

"Hmm. The Governor is an interesting guy." said Connor.

"Well, yeah. He creates laws to keep the town, in peace." said Jonathan, then Light Hope appeared.

"Oh, hey Light Hope." Connor greeted.

"Hello, Connor. My sensors indicated, that someone has been chosen to be another Kamen Rider." said Light Hope.

"Who? Like the one's from, Etheria?" he asked as Jonathan took a drink.

"No. The one's on this, planet." she corrected. And Jonathan spit his drink.

"The one's on Earth!?" Jonathan coughed. "What are you talkin' about!?" he questioned.

"I'm saying, that there are more than one Kamen Rider who protects a planet." Light Hope explained. "One Kamen Rider protects Etheria, while the other protects Earth." she said, as Adora appeared.

"Wait." said Adora. "So there's gonna be another Kamen Rider. Who is it?" she asked.

Then Light Hope activated holographic projectors. It shows a boy with curly red hair, wearing a red shirt with an aquamarine jacket, green shorts, and sneakers. And his name is, Timmy Blaze. And what he's holding in his hands, is some kind of new driver with a key.

"Him? He could be at least, twelve?" Adora questioned.

"Well. If what Light Hope says is true. Then we must enlist him." said Jonathan.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship. Entrapta is finishing two new extinction keys.

"Success!" Entrapta said.

"Entrapta, are you done finishing with those keys?" Catra asked.

"Yes. I have perfected two keys to improve my robots, now I need to analyze the systems and-" But Entrapta was cut off, because Catra covered her mouth.

"Just stop talking, and get to the point!" she said in frustration.

Entrapta walked to her robot, and placed the belt on it's waist, activating it. **Linked**

She gave the key to it, and pressed the button. **KEUHNEO!**

It slided onto the belt and pressed the button on the other side, and wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

The wires began coming out of its mouth and the rays and wires began covering it. Once it covered it, it now resembles a diapsid. It became, a Diapsid Bot.

"Perfect. This robot can use blades from his torso region, to attack with accuracy." said Entrapta as Diapsid Bot took out the blades.

But Catra, has other options.

"But can the keys work, on Earth's robots?" asked Catra.

"Well it could. But the robots on Earth were programmed to improve humanity." she spoke, while Catra just smirked evilly.

Back at Area 51, the soldiers have brought Timmy Blaze to the base for the initiation.

"Ooh, this is so thrilling." said Perfuma in excitement.

"So. What am I doing here, again?" asked Timmy.

"The Rebellion's supercomputer told me, that you are another Kamen Rider." said Jonathan.

"Me? But I just bought these things from an old store." he said as he showed them the driver and the key.

"Come on, you've been chosen by the driver to aid us, in our battle against the Horde." said Bow.

But, the alarms went off. And the distress beacons show that the Horde are attacking the base.

"The Horde is attacking!" yelled Adora. But this causes Timmy to scream in terror, and he his under the cushions of the sofa.

"What's wrong with him?" Connor asked.

"No time, let's go!" Max commanded.

Outside of Area 51 the security bots are blasting the Horde. But the Horde's tanks fired at the base's cannons.

Diapsid Bot uses his blades and attacked the national guard, and the Horde bots blasted at the Rebellion solders. Then Connor and the Princess Alliance came.

"Princeses, how nice. Not!" Diapsid Bot mocked.

Connor placed the driver on his waist and took out the key. **Jump Authorize**

"For the Honor of Grayskull!"

"Kamen Rider!"

**Progress!**

**RISING HOPPER!**

They charged to attack. Connor is fighting the Diapsid Bot, while Adora is busying with Catra.

Then Max is fighting Scorpia, and thanks to his prosthetics, she's struggling to keep her guard.

"With this much force your facing, your shell's gonna get cracked." said Max as he punched.

Connor was dodging some of the Diapsid Bot's slashes, but couldn't stop wondering about something.

"Hey!" Connor called. "Where are Frosta and Perfuma?" he said.

"I don't know?" said Adora, and she kicked Catra.

Frosta and Perfuma were struggling to get Timmy into the fight. But he won't move.

"Get out there, and fight you coward!" Frosta growled.

Back at the fight, Connor is kicking a few Horde bots down.

"Fall back!" Catra ordered, and they retreated. But instead of transporting back to their ship, they ran away.

Back at the recreational room, Queen Angella confronted Timmy with disappointed stares.

"How could you not help, when we were under attacked!" said Queen Angella.

"You never told me, they were that dangerous!" Timmy snapped back.

"Don't you go awolling on me." said Jonathan.

"You don't have to, 'cause I am getting out of here!" he yelled and he make a break for it.

"What's up with, him?" questioned Connor, then Light Hope appeared.

"I can answer that." said Light Hope. "He has a five percent of bravery, which is why he didn't fight the Horde." she explained.

"Well we better find him. The Horde might come after him with that driver he has." said Glimmer.

"But, how are we gonna find him!" Connor questioned.

"I have a suggestion." Light Hope spoked. "The Riser Communicator can summon your motorcycle." she said.

Connor took out the communicator, and pressed the button. **Accessing bike.**

Then he placed it, in front of his driver.

**Changing to superbike, motorcycle mode.**

The crystal fired a beam, and a big communicator burst through the roof. Connor, then pressed the bike button to activate it. **MOTOR!**

It changed into it's motorcycle mode, **RISE BIKE!** then Connor got on as he began to rev up.

"O.k. Let's find, Timmy." said Connor.

Later, the Horde retreated to the dessert to reorganized.

"Has anyone followed the plan?" Catra asked, and the Horde soldiers saluted in response.

"Catra." said Scorpia and what she's carrying is Area 51's security bot. "I got the robot just like you asked. So, what are we gonna do now?" she said.

Catra, then placed the belt on the robot's waist. And it's eyes turned red, reprogramming it. **Linked**

She gave the key to it, and pressed the button. **EKAL!**

It then slide the ket into the belt, and pressed the button on its side, and wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires began coming out of it's mouth, then rays began covering it. Once it covered the robots, it now resembles a marsupial. It became a Marsupial Bot.

"Oh. So that's why we attacked the base." she said.

_"Catra! Come in, Catra!"_ Entrapta called.

"Yeah, what is it, Entrapta?" Catra called back.

_"I just discovered that a young child, is in a possession of a driver that's identical to the Spirit Rider."_ she analyzed.

"Wait. Are you saying that a kid, is a Kamen Rider?" she asked.

_"Positive. If he can access the driver, he too will be a Kamen Rider."_

"Then we'll make sure we find him. Before, the Rebellion finds him first."

Meanwhile, Timmy is walking the streets in Carson City, but can't get over the fact of not helping the armies.

"I should've helped, them. No what an I thinking it's too dangerous for me." said Timmy.

And then, right in front of him are the Hordes cadets Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle.

"Kid. You're coming with us." said Lonnie.

"I should say, not!" Timmy spoke, and he ran away.

"Get him!" yelled Lonnie, and the cadets soon give chase.

As Timmy is running for his life. The Marsupial Bot rode a motorcycle to catch him. But he quickly, jumped on a dumpster.

"There you are!" he glanced and spotted Scorpia. "Now don't, move." she said. And began to catch him.

"B-B-B-B-Booty kick!" yelled Timmy. He swinged his rear at her face, and she fell down.

"Did you just hit me, with your butt?" Scorpia asked.

"Yes I did, and you deserved it." Timmy smirked.

But then, Diapsid Bot appeared behind him, and jumped off the dumpster. He continued to run but Catra was in front of him and soon, Horde soldiers came.

"There's no where, to run." said Catra.

"He doesn't have to." they glanced and saw Connor and the two armies. "He's got us." Connor said.

"Yeah. I've got them." said Timmy.

"That's right, all you've got is them. But you didn't lift one finger to help. You're just a coward, and that's all you'll ever be!" Diapsid Bot said.

"You're right." Timmy admitted. "I am a coward. I'm not gonna be brave, and never will be." he said.

The Horde chuckled at the poor boy's misfortune. But then, Timmy just smiled.

"But that's o.k." said Timmy. Much to the Horde's confusion. "I'm proud to be who I, am." he said, and he put the driver on his waist.

"This is gonna be exciting."

"Why?" Catra questioned.

"Because, I get to fight a robot." Timmy said as he flips the key, and pressed the button. **BULLET!**

Then he inserted it, into the driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

Timmy then took out the base of the driver, when it turns out the driver is also a blaster, much to the Horde's shock.

"It's a, blaster!" Adora yelled.

**KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER**

"Hey. We don't want any, trouble." Scorpia nervously spoke.

But Timmy, just smirked. Because he knows, what he's gonna do.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled. Then he pulled the trigger. **SHOT!** The cybernetic bullet flew at them. But for some reason, it flew around and went right back to Timmy. The tip of the bullet split, and Timmy punched it. Then a bunch of armor pieces began attaching to Timmy, and now armor pieced began attaching to his head, making a helmet.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

The left side of his armor is white, and the right side of it is blue, with a couple of red linings, and his helmet is white with red and blue spikes like a wolf's fur and blue eyes.

**The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

"Oh yeah. Kamen Rider Legend, is in the house!" said Timmy.

"Well then. Let's Rider!" yelled Connor, and they charged into battle.

Connor is fighting Marsupial Bot. He blocked the robots punches, and kicked him, in the head. Marsupial Bot tried to slash him, but Connor dodged it.

"No fair! No fair!" Marsupial Bot cried. Then Connor punched him in the face.

Timmy is fighting Diapsid Bot. The bot kicked him to the wall, and Timmy tried to hit him, but he avoided it by rolling. Finally, Timmy grabbed him and threw him to the Horde soldiers, and they fell down.

Spinerella cast her wind magic and blew some of the Horde soldiers. And Timmy blasted the Horde bot's sensors.

The Marsupial Bot extended his teeth and struck She-Ra, **Rising Blade** Connor took out his blade and began slashing the bot, as Timmy looked at it in amazement.

"Cool." said Timmy, and he saw that the Diapsid Bot, is gone. "Hey. Where did you, go?" he asked.

"Up here, you moron!" Timmy glanced and spotted, the Diapsid Bot climbing on a wall.

It jumped off the wall, and took out his blades. But Timmy moved away, and Diapsid Bot landed on the ground, face down.

Timmy than blasted, an incoming Horde soldier. But the bot threw it's blades at him, and then Timmy ran like the wind.

And he began dodging the blades as they flew like boomerangs. And they flew back to the Diapsid Bot.

"How could he run that fast?" the female Horde soldier questioned.

"It doesn't matter, attack!" Catra ordered, but she and the soldiers have been drenched by Mermista.

"I don't think so." Mermista smirked.

Connor is slashing the Marsupial Bot from head to toe, until finally, he fell down. Connor took out his key and inserted it into the handle of the blade. **Progress key confirmed. Ready to utilize Grasshopper's Ability!**

Connor jumped up for the finishing strike, Marsupial Bot extended his teeth to skewer him. But, Connor sliced them off.

"Aw, man!" Marsupial Bot yelled.

Then Connor, pulled the trigger, **RISING DISPATCH SLASH!** and he slashed him, and the bot exploded, deactivating him.

Timmy is now facing the Diapsid Bot, ready to battle again.

"Let's see what happens next." said Timmy, and he pressed the button of his key. **BULLET!**

Diapsid Bot ready to attack again, but Timmy pulled the trigger and fired beems that resembles wolves.

And the wolf beams pinned him to Area 51's tanks, like he's been outnumbered.

Now that Timmy's got a clear shot, he aimed his blaster at him, as its charging to full power. And then, blasted a powerful beam, as he struggles to remain in place due to the force. Which causes Diapsid Bot to be rammed through, six military tanks. **SHOOTING BLAST!**

Then the bot exploded, destroying him.

The Horde were shocked to see that a kid, blasted their own robot and melt six tanks.

"Now, I'm starting to feel scared of him." said Scorpia. But Catra just growled in anger, and they transported back to the ship.

At the Horde's ship. Catra is angry that another Kamen Rider beat them, while Entrapta is working on something.

"How am I, gonna explain this to, Hordak. That another Kamen Rider, beat us!" said Catra.

"Well he took up the courage to help the military soldiers, and his speed is magnificent. And I got the data from his driver, that'll allow me to make one." said Entrapta. And this got Catra's attention.

"You're, making a driver?" Catra asked.

"Positive. But I just need a little more, time to complete it." she showed Catra the reverse-engineered driver.

Then Catra picked up a key, with an image of a cheetah as she smirked.

Back at Area 51, the commotion ended and everyone went back to their duties.

"I'm so thrilled at Timmy, he controlled his fear. Now we might have a new prince." said Queen Angella.

"Hold the declaration when the, clean up is done." said Jonathan.

"And speaking if clean up. Where is everybody?" Max questioned.

"They're having a party, in celebration of Timmy. Or, Kamen Rider Legend." said Glimmer.

At the recreational room, the two armies are gettin down. Including the Princess Alliance, Connor and Timmy are dancing like they, own the dance floor.

(Connor) Whoo!

(Connor, Timmy) L-L-L-L-L-Let's Rider!

(Connor) Fighting the Horde, we're the Kamen Riders!

(Connor) My name is Connor, and this Timmy.

(Timmy) Yep yep!

Everyone boogied, and getting their groove on. That the two are doing.

(Connor) Yeah! Army party.

(Connor) Get you're heroes, in here.

(Connor) I'm a Rider! He's a Rider! Let's, Let's, Let's, Let's, Let's Rider!

(Connor, Timmy) Ricki, ricki, ricki, Rider cycle!

With Kamen Rider Legend on board, the Rebellion will be in great numbers.


	3. Revolution

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Revolution

Catra and her team are driving their tank, in Athens, Greece.

"So, Catra," Scorpia spoke. "I notice you have a key that looks like, Spirit's and Legend's." she said.

"That's right Scorpia. As soon as Entra[ta's done finishing the driver. I'll be like them." said Catra as she looked at her own progress key.

But, suddenly a young man with reddish-brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and raggedy pants. And his name is Niles.

Catra noticed him in shock.

"Kyle, stop the, tank!" she commanded. And Kyle stopped the vehicle.

"You have robots." Niles said. "You've got to help us!" he pleaded.

"What's going on?" asked Catra.

"Come on." So they followed him to see what's happening.

In Athens, a couple of people are trying to demolish a boulder that's dangerously close to an orphanage.

A woman with black hair, wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with a red scarf, and white pants. And her name is, Alexina.

And with her is the mayor of Athens. He has black hair, wearing a crimson-red vest, and nikey-blue pants. And his is, Deo.

"Let's see if this works, Deo." said Alexina, in a hopeful manner.

Then a construction worker swings a wrecking ball, and hits the boulder. But instead of demolishing it, the wrecking ball detached. Which causes Deo to growl in anger.

"Every time we tried to get rid of that, rock it fails!" said Deo.

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow," Alexina suggested.

"No. We need robots to do it."

"He's right," Deo agreed. "Robots were created to do the unimaginable. We demanded robots, but came none, if this is a new era I want nothing to do with it." he sighed.

Niles has finally lead Catea to his hometown, and tries to explain the situation.

"What's with the, boulder?" Catra questioned.

"We were trying to get rid of that boulder. But it's indestructible we wanted robots, but were rejected. If we don't destroy the boulder, the orphanage would be destroyed." Niles explained.

"Wow. I guess you people were desperate." Scorpia said. But Catra, just thought of something else.

"Really, desperate." she said.

At the other side of Athens. Jonathan, Spinneralla, and Netossa, are on the lookout for some Horde soldiers.

"Why are we doing in Greece?" asked Netossa.

"Because, they said they've spotted Horde soldiers. And they must be in Athens." said Jonathan.

"Yeah. Beautiful, Athens." she smirked.

"That's right, darling." said Spinnerella. Jonathan, just rolled his eyes at the two lovers.

But unbeknownst to them, Catra is spying on them.

"Look, Deo. Those are the ones who kept the robots for themselves." Catra lied.

"Then they are our, enemies." Deo declared.

They spotted the Horde, and the villagers charging, to attack.

"This ain't good." said Jonathan. So he and the couple jumped onto the hover tank, and rode off to escape.

Later, Entrapta came and brought down her robot by the order of Catra.

"Sorry I'm late Catra. I was just finishing my robot." Entrapta said.

"Don't worry, folks, It may come at a price. We'll capture the Rebellion so you can have robots." said Catra, and the villagers cheered.

Catra placed the belt onto the robot's waist, and it's eyes turned red. **Linked**

Then she gave it the extinction key, and pressed the button. **NEOHI!**

It slides the key onto the belt and pressed the button on the other side, and wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires began coming out of it's mouth, and rays began covering it. Once it covered the robot. It now resembles a cephalopod.

Meanwhile at Area 51. Jonathan is trying to explain the others what happened at Athens.

"I'm telling you guys, the villagers were with the Horde and were trying to capture us." Jonathan explained.

"Seems to me. That they started a revolution." Max suggested. "I've been given multiple demands by that village to create robots. I'm not a miracle worker." he said.

"And I've just watched it online. It's hard to live in a beautiful place when mountains, start to come up." said Perfuma.

"You mean, if the whole village says they should work without robots. They mayor can still say no." said Timmy.

"Yep. That's called a veto." Connor agreed. "If the mayor vetoes it, they have to go back to there government and they vote on it again, and by that time you're sold out." he explained.

But Brightmoon's general came in.

"Your Highness. There are people outside the base." said the general.

They went outside of the base and spotted, the villagers from Athens who are badly injured.

"What happened to you," Connor asked.

"The Horde attacked our, village." Deo falsely explained. But Jonathan doesn't think, they were attacked by the Horde.

"It must be a trick." said Jonathan.

"What do you mean? The Horde tricked them." complained Connor.

As they're taking the villagers to the infirmary. Catra and Scorpia were spying them, as her plan is getting into motion.

"You sure this, is gonna work?" Scorpia exclaimed.

"Trust me. With those bums, we can capture the entire Princess Alliance." replied Catra.

Later, in the infirmary. Niles see's the clock struck noon, following Catra's plan and the villagers took out their weapons.

Then Catra, purposely invaded the base, and the alarm went off.

The security bots grabbed their blasters and try to stop Catra. Which got Jonathan's attention.

"What's going on?" questioned Jonathan. But he was hit in the head, by Deo knocking him unconscious.

Once they're outside of the base the security bots aimed at Catra.

But she just smirked, and took out the driver that Entrapte reverse-engineered and placed it on her waist. Then Catra pressed the button on her progress key. **DASH!**

Catra, the inserted it, into the driver and flipped the key. **AUTHORIZE!**

**KAMEN RIDER KAMEN** **RIDER**

"Kamen Rider!" she yelled and she pulled the trigger. **SHOT!** The cybernetic bullet flew around her, then armor pieces appeared and began to attach her.

**RUSHING CHEETAH!**

The left side of her armor is white, and the right side of it is gold with black spots, and her helmet his white with gold and black points like a cheetah's ear and yellow eyes.

**Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust.**

With a cheetah's speed ability, she quickly knocked down the robots. They tried to blast her but she avoided them in a flash, they tried to stop her, but she's unstoppable.

"Don't worry. This'll be, painful." said Catra. And she took out her blaster and pressed the button of her key. **DASH!**

Then she pulled the trigger. **RUSHING BLAST!**

She then dashed around the robots and fired at the center, she kept running and firing at them. Until she stopped. Then the energy created by the shots exploded destroying the robots.

Connor snuck outside and spotted Catra, who thought to be a different person.

"A new Kamen Rider," said Connor. "great."

He then took out his driver. But he was wrapped up by white tendrils, and they belong to the Cephalopod Bot.

"I got you." said Cephalopod Bot.

Now the villagers captured the Princess Alliance and the other council members.

"So the Horde had, their own Kamen Rider." said Max.

"Correct. But call me by, my own persona. Kamen Rider Devil." Catra said, as she reverted back into her civilian form.

"Catra!" Adora growled.

"Catra!" Scorpia called as she caught up to her. "I couldn't find that, Legend kid," she said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure child services will take care of him for, being alone in Area 51." she smirked.

But what they didn't know was that Timmy is behind their tank, as they rode off back to Athens.

Meanwhile, back at Athens. They placed the council in cells, so they won't escape.

"Perfect. Now we'll force them to make robots for us." Deo announced, and everyone cheered.

"But, how are we gonna do that?" questioned Niles.

"Glad you ask. Earthling scum." said Catra.

"What," Deo questioned in shock.

"My plan is to control Athens, where you'll be making our robots." she announced much to the villagers shock and horror. "Thanks to the aid, of your leader, Deo."

"But, what about the price!" Deo said.

"The price. Is you're freedom!" said Cephalopod Bot as he laughed. "Now you'll be the one's making robots." he said.

"I am no one's slave machine!" Deo roared, trying to fight back. But Cephalopod Bot grabbed him with his tendrils, and it looks like he's squeezing the life out of him.

"Now, what were you saying?" Catra smirked.

"Yes. We, surrender." said Deo in defeat. And Cephalopod Bot let's him go.

Now that the Horde has conquered Athens, they used the villagers as slaves by making Horde bots. They were being supervised by Horde soldiers, and if one of the villagers aren't doing the work, they get whipped.

Niles and Alexina were doing the work, while the heroes watched.

"They want robots. They got robots." said Max.

As Niles and Alexina were being supervised. Timmy used his driver blaster, and knocking him out.

"Who are you, boy?" Niles asked.

"I'm Timmy Blaze." Timmy introduced as he grabbed the soldiers keys, and unlocked the chains from them.

"Thank you." Alexina said.

"Don't mention it, where are my friends?" he asked.

"There at the prison." Niles told.

They led Tommy to the prison, and knocked out another Horde soldier. The heroes heard the commotion to see what's going on.

"Timmy. What are you doing here?" asked Connor.

"I'm trying to get you out." said Timmy, while Niles and Alexina is on watch. Once they're all out, he took out Connor's driver and Adora's sword. "I think you'll need these." he said.

They placed their drivers on their waists, and pressed the buttons from their keys. **JUMP! BULLET!**

Connor placed the key in front of his driver. While Timmy inserted the key into his driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

The robot grasshopper appeared and jumped around, as Timmy took out his blaster.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!' Adora yelled.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled.

Connor inserted the key into his driver, and Timmy pulled the trigger.

The robot grasshopper digitized onto Connor and he is now in his armor.

**RISE TO THE SKY! RISING HOPPER!**

Timmy punched the bullet, then armor pieces began attaching him, and he is not in his armor.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

**A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

**The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

And Adora became She-Ra.

The Horde heard the commotion, like their being attacked.

"Do you guys, here something?" Kyle asked.

But the soldiers got blasted, there they spotted the Princess Alliance.

"You have got, to be kidding me." said Catra. And she placed the driver on her waist, and pressed the key. **DASH!**

And inserted it, into the driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

"Kamen Rider!" she yelled, and pulled the trigger, **SHOT!** the armor pieces appeared and started to attach her. And she is now in her armor.

**RUSHING CHEETAH!**

The Horde fired their cannons, but they avoided the lasers. Timmy blasted at them.

Jonathan was fighting off some Horde soldiers, and Kyle tried to fight him. But Jonathan grabbed him, and threw him at Scorpia.

"You guys fight the Horde. I'll fight the bot." said Connor.

Cephalopod Bot uses his tendrils so he can fight him, but Connor blocked his attacks. So he grabbed his briefcase and converted it, to blade mode. **Rising Blade **Connor began slashing him but, Cephalopod Bot blocked it with his tentacles. Then Connor, closed his blade, **Charge **and he opened it again. **FULL CHARGE!** And he pulled the trigger. **BRIEFCASE SLASH! **And he did a powerful strike, which causes Cephalopod Bot to fall down, but he got back up.

Connor tried to strike him, but Cephalopod Bot wrapped it, and began wrapping him as well.

Them Mermista striked him with her trident.

"Mermista? What're you doing here?" Connor questioned.

"Bow wanted me to give you this, or whatever." said Mermista as she gave him, a new progress key.

"Let's see if this, will get a bite out of him." he said, as he pressed the button. **FANG!**

He placed the new key in front of the driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

The crystal fired a beam and a robot shark appeared and began swimming, on two neighboring lakes.

Then Connor flipped the ley and inserted it, into the driver. **PROGRESS****!**

The yellow armor pieces split and changes, Connor's appearance.

**ROUNDABOUT CHOMP! BITING SHARK!**

The robot shark split apart and digitized itself to Connor, giving him some new armor features. His torse, arms, and legs became blue, and his helmet became that of a shark.

**Fangs that can chomp through concrete.**

"Let's rider!" said Connor.

As Connor is fighting Cephalopod Bot, Timmy and Adora were fighting Catra.

"First invading Earth, and now enslaving a village, why!?" said Adora.

"Hey. It's Gears' own fault for not creating robots for this village." said Catra, as she blaster her.

"So you manipulated them. By taking advantage of their problems, you tricked them." said Timmy with a kick.

"That's right." she said blocking the kick.

"Your worse then, Shadow Weaver!" Adora yelled. But Catra's eyes were wide in shock, hearing the witch's name, and seeing Adora with Shadow Weaver, almost destroyed Etheria.

"I'm nothing like, Shadow Weaver!" Catra shouted, and began fighting only Adora.

But Adora got the upperhand. She kicked the blaster off of Catra's hand and punched her down.

"But you manipulate people." she pointed her sword at her.

"It's a good thing you left her back on Etheria, so she can take revenge on Mystacor." then Catra threw a brick at her, and she got away.

Connor continued to fight Cephalopod Bot, and thanks to the new features Connor struck him, like he was a real shark.

Cephalopod Bot tried to spear him, but Connor gave him a body slam. Then Connor pressed his driver. ** BITING IMPACT!**

The bot uses his tendrils to attack him but, Connor slices them off, every last one of them. And gave him an uppercut which causes Cephalopod Bot to flew up.

Shark fins began to appear on both of his arms. He jumped up and slices him Connor then landed, while Cephalopod Bot fell down and exploded, destroying him.

Lonnie grabbed the damaged key and went for Catra.

"Catra! We gotta go!" Lonnie told her. Catra has no choice but to retreat, so they transported back to the ship.

Now the Princess Alliance beat the Horde, that is until one man was about to pay.

"There's Deo! Get him!" The angry villagers went after to Deo to lynch him.

As it appears that he's accepting his fate, but for some reason he didn't get dragged. He opened his eyes and saw Timmy, Niles, and Alexina defending him.

"There is no need to harm, him!" Timmy spoke.

"Why do you defend him, he sold us into slavery!"

"They are right." said Deo "You should've let me been executed." he said in regret.

"Come on, you were desperate." he said.

"Yes. Now that I realize robotics is an art, that cannot be rushed. From now on, we will wait for the creation of robots. When they are ready." Deo decreed.

"That's right. We may not create robots to demolish that boulder, but we're giving you these robots to shut you up." said Max. Then his company's trucks came by, and the opened revealing to be robots. "These robots are more than just serving you, but to teach you." he said.

Then a small robot with wheels for feet came toward Deo.

"Hello. Mayor Deo. I would like to aid you. What do you want to learn?"

"Well, I've never planted tomatoes before." Deo smiled.

"Duty, confirmed."

"Well. At least they've learned their lesson." said Connor as he and the others smiled.

So the villagers in Athens learned that people can't always have robots, but with friends who help each other.


	4. Revenge

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Revenge

Two months after the meteor struck Earth, and robots were being built.

At Carson City, a presentation is being held up, and a man is preparing himself for the opening. He has dark red hair, wearing a lab coat with a black tie, gray pants, and black shoes. And his name is, Professor Fergus Perrington.

"Alright, Professor. What's your brilliant contraption?" Max asked.

"I'm glad you ask, Mr. Gears." Fergus nervously spoked. "When you, run out of men and, outnumbered. This is where the assassin drone came in," he said.

"Did you say, assassin drone?" Adora questioned.

Professor Perrington removed the tarp, revealing a robot with four arms, the upper arms can be used to turn into blasters, and the lower arms can be used for cannons.

"With this robot. An enemy who gets closed to it will easily be blown," said Fergus.

"We don't kill," said Queen Angella.

"Yes. But we're in a dangerous war, and no one can stop it," he said. Then the city's alarm went off, and it shows that the Horde are invading the city.

"The Horde!" yelled Jonathan, as Adora took out her sword.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora yelled. And the armies attacked, while the citizens fled. Netossa tossed her nets at some Horde soldiers, while Glimmer smacked them with her staff.

Tung Lashor tried to attack Frost, but she tripped him and accidentally blasted at Perrington's drone causing it to short circuit. And the robot went haywire and began smashing and blasting everything.

And Max almost got blasted by one. Seeing that a malfunctioning robot will destroy the city, Catra smiled evilly.

"This will be, fun," said Catra, and the Horde teleported back to the ship.

Seeing that his robot is out of control, Fergus went towards it and deactivating it and he sighed in relief. And a bunch of photographers came and took pictures, now knowing that he's in big trouble.

Professor Perrington has been summoned to city hall, for his trial after the incident.

"Fergus Perrington," said Carl. "we're handing out an injunction ordering you. To cease and desist these monstrous experiments." he said. "You are to remove any robotic specimens to safe captivity, outside Carson city." Everyone applauded, but Fergus was devastated.

"Governor I've put millions into this, I can't continue my experiments. I'll be finished," said Fergus.

"You should've thought of that when you started creating these, monsters," said Jonathan with a stern look on his face, and everyone left.

But Professor Fergus Perrington wasn't nervous anymore, he became angry and, vengeful.

"Monsters. I'll show them monsters," said Fergus.

Seven months after the meteor struck Earth, the Rebellion has made two new friends and new members. Connor, Adora, and Mermista exited the doughnut shop to pick up some doughnuts.

"I'm getting sick and tired of running errands for Jonathan," said Connor as he carried, five boxes of doughnuts.

"Come on, Connor," said Adora. "He told you to pick up some doughnuts, it's no big deal," she exclaimed.

"If this were a duty, I be a delivery boy," Connor replied.

"You have a job, y'know like, working for Max and all that," said Mermista. But Connor was just confused by her own choice of words.

"What'd you talking about, girl?" he asked. Adora then giggled and looked up to the sky, and spotted something.

"Guys, look!" she said. Then they all looked up, what they saw is some kind of machine. But suddenly, it blasted a building, much to their shock.

And the machine landed revealing to be a robot, but this was a different robot.

His head is humanoid with lines going over his eyes, black armor that was forged from different pieces of metal, his right arm is metallic and black, his left arm is a metal claw, and his legs are metal and black also and showing his springs. And his name is, Kluster.

The heroes took cover from lasers, and glanced from that direction, and saw another robot.

He has a cylinder head, his torso resembles a car's hood, his right arm is forged from pipes and car parts, his left arm is a blaster with a jar filled with lasers in it on his shoulder, and his legs are distorted. And his name is, Blasto.

Then they heard a revving sound and spotted another robot.

He has a round head, and ovalish torso, two arms with shovel loaders, and a wheel on the bottom. And his name is, Pile Rev. The heroes got back up and took a stance.

"Alright. Who are you, guys?" Connor said as he and his friends are ready to fight.

"We're, the monsters the doc, created," said Kluster. Then he and the other two robots fled.

Meanwhile. At Area 51's recreational room, then Rebellion is watching the news about those robots attacking the city.

_"The robots were supposedly created by, Professor Fergus Perrington has caused multiple damge in Carson City." _said the newswoman.

"Oh man, this doesn't look good," said Bow.

"Those robots are attacking the city, by the minute," said Connor.

"Yeah, and everyone blames me, for this mess," said Jonathan.

"Come on, this can't be your fault," said Timmy as he comforted Jonathan.

"Well. The people think I'm the mastermind, behind all of this," he said as he kept looking at his cap.

Then, they heard the door being forcefully removed, and someone threw it. Everyone took cover and grabbed their weapons.

"Hiya, folks."

A mysterious robot walked in and removed his drape coat. Revealing his form.

His torso is metallic with four robotic tentacles on his back while his shoulders are that of a human, his arms are metal but show some wires, wears black pants, and his most features is his face, the right side of his face is humanoid while the left side of his face is robotic. And his name is, Half-A-Face.

"Holy smokes!" Jonathan yelled in shock.

"10 million by the junkyard, if not. We'll come back to wreck Carson City," said Half-A-Face.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," said Connor.

"One person brings money. No tricks, no surprises, no Kamen Riders," he said. And he uses his tentacles and left.

"O.k. So, how are we gonna give the 10 million to Fergus?" said Adora, and Connor came up with an idea.

"I may not be a genius. But, I've got a plan," said Connor.

Bow drove the truck to the junkyard to give Perrington the ransom money. And there, the Bad Bots appeared.

"Here you go," said Bow as he got out. "10 million just like you said." The Bad Bots were about to collect the ransom, but Kluster stopped.

"Sorry kid. For the way I scanned is, play money." Kluster said.

But they were blasted, and it shows that the military came, all thanks to Connor.

"Let's scram!" yelled Blasto, and the Bad Bots retreated.

Later at Carson City, Professor Perrington was waiting for his robots to come with the ransom money. And they came.

"Did you get the money?" Fergus spoke.

"No, sir. It turns out that kid got us play money instead," said Kluster.

"Don't worry. We can always have, a backup plan." Fergus informed.

And Pile Rev captured a stock bot, and Fetgus took out a belt that resembles one of Entrapta's and he placed it on its waist, and its eyes turned red. **LINKED!**

Then he gave it an extinction key and pressed the button. **ONYCHO!**

It slides the key onto the belt and pressed the button on the other side, and wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires began coming out of its mouth, and rays began covering it, once it covered the robot. It now resembles a bat.

The Bat Bot flew up and started flying around, grabbing a woman's attention. But this woman sneaked into an alley and it turns out, she's Double Trouble as she turned back into her original form, and took out her communicator.

"Double Trouble to Catra. I've got something to tell you." said Double Trouble.

Back with the Rebellion. Bow informed the others that they got away.

"And that's the whole thing, Jonathan," said Bow, as Dr. Bricks came.

"Professor Perrington really has been doing something," said Jonathan.

"Well if you'd let him continue his experiments we wouldn't be in this mess," Mick said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me?!" he said. "Didn't you see his robots, they're completely dangerous to be active."

"Don't look now everyone," said Max, grabbing everyone's attention. "because one of the Horde's robots is attacking," he said.

They all looked up and saw Bat Bot diving down and landed. Then Bat Bot took one crate that contains blasters and try to fly away.

"Let go," said Jonathan as he grabbed the crate. "Let go!" he yelled. And Bat Bot shook him, causing Jonathan to let go.

"Where do you think it's, heading?" Perfuma questioned.

"I think it's heading to the mountains." Bow said as Connor placed his driver on his waist.

"And that's where we'll go," said Connor as he pressed the button. **JUMP!**

Connor then placed it in front of his river. **AUTHORIZE!** The robot grasshopper appeared and jumped around, and he flipped the key.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled, and he inserted the key. **PROGRESS!**

The robot grasshopper digitized onto Connor, and he is now in his armor.

**RISE TO THE SKY! RISING HOPPER!**

Connor got on his rise bike and rode to the mountains.

"Hey! Don't leave us, standing around!" yelled Timmy, as he flipped the key, and pressed the button. **BULLET!** And he inserted it into his, driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

Then he took out his blaster.

**KAMEN RIDER**

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled and pulled the trigger. **SHOT!** Timmy punched the bullet, and armor pieces began attaching him, and he is now in his armor.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

Timmy got on the jeep, and they began to head to the mountains.

Meanwhile, at the mountainside. The Bat Bot came to the right location where Fergus and the Bad Bots are.

The Kluster opened the crate, and the bots now began grabbing blasters.

"This'll be so good," said Pile Rev.

"That's right, and these bad boys will sure to wreck Carson City," said Half-A-Face.

"Let's Rider!" they turned and spotted the Rebellion.

"Not you guys, again," said Blasto. And suddenly, the Horde teleported here.

"It's the Horde!" said Max.

"You've gotta be, kidding me," said Connor.

Then Horde bots began to fire. Connor took out his rising blade and flipped it. **RISING BLADE!**

Bow fired his arrows at the bots sensors, just enough time for Perfuma to split it apart.

The Bad Bots fired. But the Rebellion avoided them, and Max changed the settings to his prosthetic arm creating a magnet, and the blaster went out of Fluster's hand to his. And Max fired at a Horde soldier.

Timmy blasted the Bat Bot and Aora, struck it down.

"You can't stop me, because I can fly," said Bat Bot, and he flew. And began striking Timmy and SHe Ra. Then Connor took out another progress key and pressed the button. **FANG!**

And he inserted it, into the sword. **PROGRESS key confirmed. Ready to utilize sharks ability.**

"Look out!" yelled Glimmer as she, Friosta, and Perfuma moved out of the way.

Then Connor pulled the trigger, **BITING DISPATCH SLASH!** Connor slashed the Horde bots, and they exploded, deactivating them.

But Bat Bot threw an energy ball at him, and he fell down. So Adora got on Swift Wind, and they went after Bat Bot.

"You are one, ugly robot." Swift Wind mocked.

"Hold still, Swift Wind," said Adora, and she changed her sword into a lasso. And she threw it, but Bat Bot grabbed it and threw her down, to the ground.

"I gotta do something about this," said Connor, and Perfuma appeared.

"Connor," said Perfuma grabbing Connor's attention. "Here," she said, as she handed him a new progress key.

"Looks like I'm, gonna fly," said Connor, and he pressed the button. **WING!**

He then replaced his other one and placed the new one in front of the driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

The crystal fired a beam, and a robot falcon appeared and began to fly around.

Connor flipped the key and, inserted it into the driver. **PROGRESS!**

The yellow armor pieces split and change Connor's appearance.

**FLY TO THE SKY! FLYING FALCON!**

The robot falcon split apart and digitized itself onto Connor, giving him new armor features. His torso, arms, and legs became pink, and his helmet became that of a falcon with blue eyes.

**Spread your wings and prepare for a force.**

Catra looked at him in amazement, she thought it could be a challenge for the Horde.

"This'll be fun," said Catram as she grabbed her key and pressed the button. **DASH!**

She then inserted into the driver and flipped the key. **AUTHORIZE!**

"Kamen Rider!" she yelled, and she pulled the trigger, **SHOT!** then armor pieces appeared and began to attach to her, and she is now in her armor.

**RUSHING CHEETAH!**

Connor started to fly and began fighting Bat Bot, he started punching him. But Bat Bot fought back and fired spikes and threw energy balls, but Connor dodged them.

Catra blasted at Timmy. But, Timmy remained his ground and tried to fight back, he tried to kick her but, Catra grabbed his leg and tossed him. The Tung Lashor stomped on him, and Timmy reverted back into his civilian form.

"After all the bravery you've been through, your still weak." Catra laughed.

"I may not have the time to train. But I have one thing on my mind," said Timmy as he got back up. "is beating you." he said, and he took out a new progress key and pressed the button. **POWER!**

Timmy flipped the key and inserted it into his blaster. **AUTHORIZE!**

**KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER**

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled and pulled the trigger, **SHOT!** the bullet knocked down some Horde soldiers, and it flew right back to him. And Timmy punched it.

Then armor pieced began attaching him, and he is now in a new armor.

**PUNCHING KONG!**

The armor and gauntlets are black with red linings, and his helmet has black and red bumps like a gorilla's fur.

**Enough power to annihilate a mountain.**

Horde bots blasted him, but Timmy blocked them with his gauntlets and started punching them to the ground.

And began fighting incoming Horde soldiers, knocking them down like it was nothing. Then Connor kicked Bat Bot to the ground and began fighting him.

"Out of the way Connor! Let me finish it!" Timmy yelled as he pressed the button of his key. **POWER!** Then Timmy pulled the trigger, and two of his gauntlets launched and rammed Bat Boty into the air.

"That's it, for me!" Bat Bot yelled. **POWER PUNCHING BLAST!** And Bat Bot exploded, destroying him, and the gauntlets reattached to Timmy.

Catra caught the damaged extinction key, and they teleported back to the ship, and it also teleported Fergus and the Bad Bots as well.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship. The Bad Bots were confused about this place.

"Where are we?" Kluster questioned. Suddenly, Hordak lifted him by the throat and threw him to a pile, of scrap.

"You have copied our designs," said Hordak, as Emily checked on Kluster.

"Yeah, so what?" he said.

"My brother entrusted me to conquer this planet, in his glory. But inhabitants like you, are getting in the way." Hordak explained as Entrapta appeared.

"But thank you for creating a new key, for me," Entrapta said as she placed it with the other damaged keys.

"What's so special about those, keys? They just turn regular robots bad," said Kluster.

"True. But they also collect data for my new experiments," she said.

"With your skills of robotics, Professor I will make sure the people who rejected you pay," said Hordak

"Yes. If the world wants weapons of destruction. Happy to take the job." Fergus smirked.

Entrapta is making a new key, and on her desk shows two different, but new drivers. Once she finished the key it shows an image of a scorpion.


	5. Temper Tantrum

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Temper Tantrum

In Western Nevada College the Rebellion checked out the place in amazement. A great school for future workers.

"I think I'm starting, to be a genius." said Perfuma.

"And I bet Max went to this college," Connor exclaimed.

"Actually, I went to the highest universities in America." Max corrected. But much to Connor's annoyance, is Dr. Bricks.

"Uh-oh. Here's Bricks." he said. Max sighed in frustration because of that jerk.

"Howdy there, aliens, come to see my sons success." Bricks gawked much to the Rebellion's frustration.

"Hello Bricks." Max greeted. "And what is, your son's success?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Sam's gonna graduate a year early, and he finished his thesis. And the other students will be crying. Because they failed." he mocked, which annoyed everyone.

"There is no such thing, as a perfect student."

He turned and the others left the campus in a huff.

"Say, where's Jonathan?" Connor asked.

"He's having coffee with Mick's wife," Max informed.

At the cafe, Jonathan is having a cup of coffee with Brick's wife. She has gorgeous brown hair, wearing a blue dress and jewelry, and green heels. And her name is Mildred Bricks.

"So. How is your husband doing?" Jonathan spoke. Then Mildred looked down at her cup, her eyes full of sadness.

"It's terrible," Mildred admitted. "He treats our son like he's some kind of trophy. He planned his future when he was a baby being the boss to him." she said.

Jonathan felt sorry for her, a father can't always treat his son like a soldier, so he tried one suggestion that will help her.

"Shouldn't you try, filing for a divorce." he suggested.

"I can't. If I file it, he will take custody of Sam, I just can't," she declined in sadness. All Jonathan could just do, is pray.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship, the Bad Bots are making robots for Entrapta.

"Ten robots are accounted for, Mr. Perrington." Half-A-Face saluted.

"Good. All we have to do is wait, until Entrapta finishes the extinction key." said Fergus.

"Success!" Entrapta appeared, surprising everyone, as Kluster jumped onto Scorpia.

"Quit doing that," yelled Catra in anger.

"Forgive me, but I just perfected, another key." she said. "All we have to do is activate one of the robots." Catra then took out the belt and placed it, on the robot's waist and its eyes turned red. **LINKED!**

Entrapta gave the key to it, and the robot pressed the button. **VICARYA!**

It then slides the key onto the belt and pressed the button on the other side and wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires began to come out of its mouth and rays began covering it, once it covered the robot, it now resembles a pointed-shell snail.

"Oh, goody. Now we can dig around Carson City anywhere we want." said Blasto.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to dig." said Snail Bot, and he went to the teleporter to attack Carson City.

"Hey Entrapta. Why can't we have more of these keys?" asked Half-A-Face as he grabbed the scorpion key.

"Actually, I just engineered them." Entrapta started to explain. "Those keys were created by the First Ones, I reversed engineered them to learn more. Plus, I also noticed a marking that looked like that Kamen Rider, so I have to study." she said, and this gave Catra an idea.

"But what if, we take one of their keys." Catra smirked.

"That could be a good idea." Kluster smirked in agreement.

Back at the college, Sam finally finished his thesis, and looked very tired.

"Finally. After weeks of writing, I'm finished," Sam said in relief. But everyone heard the ground shaking, and then, Snail Bot came out. Along with some Horde bots, and the Bad Bots. "Oh, no!" he said. Sam doesn't want his thesis to be ruined, so he left along with everybody in the campus.

This captured Connor and the Princess Alliance attention. They went back to the campus, and face their enemies.

"Oh, a digging robot. That's new." said Connor, as he placed the driver on his waist, and pressed the button. **JUMP!**

And he placed is in front of his driver. **AUTHORIZE!** The robot grasshopper appeared, and jumped around and Connor flipped the key.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled and he inserted the key. **PROGRESS!**

The robot grasshopper digitized onto Connor and he is now, in his armor.

**RISING HOPPER!**

The evil robots attacked while Connor activates his sword. **RISING BLADE!**

The Princesses fought the other robots, while Connor is fighting Snail Bot. He struck him in the head, but due to his hard shell-like head, Connor started to shake.

"I'm gonna dig, and I wanna keep on, digging." said Snail Bot, and he punched him.

Glimmer was teleporting away from Half-A-Face's tentacles, and Perfuma is trying to stop Kluster, but the plants that she's controlling were just cut off by his claw.

"Mermista!" Connor called out. "Key!"

"You should've just said, please." said Mermista as she felt insulted, but just gave him the key anyway. And he pressed the button. **FANG!**

Connor then placed it, in front of the driver, **AUTHORIZE!** then the robot shark appeared and started to swim in the ground. And he inserted the key. **PROGRESS!**

The yellow armor pieces changed, and the robot shark digitized onto Connor.

**ROUNDABOUT CHOMP! BITING SHARK!**

**Fangs that can chomp through concrete.**

"We want those keys!" Kluster yelled. Pile Rev rode off to claim the keys. But Connor avoided his strike, and She-Ra turned her sword into a shield, and smacked Pile Rev.

The Horde bots open fired, but Frosta blocked them with her ice magic. And Timmy came along.

"Am I, late?" Timmy asked, and Max turned to him.

"No. You're just in time." said Max, then Timmy took out his key and pressed the button. **BULLET!**

He flipped it and inserted it into his driver, **AUTHORIZE! **he then took out the blaster. **KAMEN RIDER**

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled and he pulled the trigger, **SHOT!** Timmy punched the bullet and armor pieces started to attach him and he is now in his armor.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

Timmy blasted Snail Bot and the Bad Bots, and he then kicked some Horde bots down to the ground.

Then Jonathan came, carrying a briefcase that's identical, to Connor's

"Hey, Timmy! You're gonna need this." said Jonathan, and Timmy spotted that briefcase, much to his excitement.

"Oh boy!" Timmy shouted in excitement, he took the briefcase, and then he put away his blaster. **ATTACH BLASTER!** Then he flipped it and twisted the barrel. **SHOTGUN!**

He aimed it at Snail Bot, he pulled back the action and pulled the trigger. But the force of it caused Timmy to send him down to the ground.

But the blast hit Snail Bot in the head, and it caused little damage to it.

Snail Bot digged to escape, and the Bad Bots soon followed. The Riders reverted back into their civilian forms, and the Princess Alliance destroyed some Horde bots.

"Awesome blaster!" yelled Timmy.

"Cool your jets Blaze, we still need to find away about the robot's shell." said Max. "Maybe Light Hope will have the answer," he suggested.

"Don't worry. Me and Timmy will call her." said Connor and he took out a device which resembles a scratching disc, dj's use.

"What's with the music, thing," Jonathan questioned.

"It's a new way to call Light Hope." he said. Then they started scratching the disc.

"Spinning right, spinning left. Oh Light Hope we summon, you!" they said, after they finished scratching the device, Light Hope appeared.

"Hello, Riders." Light Hope greeted.

"Hey Light Hope." Connor greeted back. "We just had a run in with another robot, it's shell is too thick to attack. Is there anything to stop it?" he said.

"Yes. The First Ones studied animals to aid in one of our battles." Light Hope said.

"Come on. The First Ones from Etheria doesn't have animals from our planet." he said.

"Correct. But we have studied Earth before, we settled in Etheria. The planet's animals were inspired by the First Ones to create the progress keys." she explained. "The emotion of the animals are unique because, they have potential in them,"

"And I bet, the Horde are trying to steal those keys, so Entrapta can study them." said Bow.

Meanwhile, the heroes are at the campus dormitory to find those robots.

"Do you think that Entrapta will... I don;t know reprogram the keys?" Glimmer questioned.

"I don't think so Glimmer," Bow disagreed. "Entrapta only studies tech. Unlike my dads, they study the history of Etheria." he said.

"And your fathers didn't know, is that they kept a first ones battle robot." said Max.

Just then, Snail Bot and the Bad Bots came. The heroes took a stance while Connor and Timmy placed their drivers on their waists. **WING! POWER!**

Connor placed the key in front of the driver and Timmy inserted the key. **AUTHORIZE!**

The robot grasshoper and robot falcon appeared, and Timmy took out his blaster. **KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER**

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled, and Connor inserted the key while, Timmy pulled the trigger. **PROGRESS! SHOT!**

The robot animals digitized onto Connor and he is now in his falcon armor.

**FLY TO THE SKY! FLYING FALCON!**

**Spread your wings and prepare for a force.**

Timmy punched the bullet and armor pieced started to attach him, and he is now in his, gorilla armor.

**PUNCHING KONG!**

**Enough power to annihilate a mountain.**

The Riders took out their weapons to attack. **RISING BLADE! SHOTGUN!**

Connor is striking Snail Bi and dodged Blasto's attacks, Snail Bot blocked an incoming strike from him, and struck Connor.

Timmy aimed at Snail Bot and pulled the trigger, to save Connor, **SHOOTING CASE SHOT!** a wolf beam struck Snail Bot destroying his left drill. And thanks to his gorilla armor, Timmy didn't fell down.

"Connor, catch!" Glimmer called, and she threw a new key to Connor, and he caught it.

"Light Hope said, that some animals have passion." Connor smirked.

Timmy then took out his key and pressed the button **POWER!** and he inserted it, into his blaster. **PROGRESS KEY: KONG"S ABILITY** He pulled the action and fired, where a beam resembles the gorilla armor's gauntlet. **PUNCHING CASE SHOT!**

Snail Bot punched the beam, but he ended up being launched and destroying his other drill, as he fell down.

"Those keys are, powerful." said Half-A-Face in amazement. "No wonder Catra wants them," he said.

Connor put away his rising blade and pressed the button. **FIRE!** And placed it, in front of the driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

The crystal fired another beam and a robot tiger appeared, and started to run around, leaving a trail of fire. And Sam protected his thesis.

"A tiger, that's new," said Connor. Then he flipped the key and inserted it. **PROGRESS!**

The pink armor pieces were removed and the yellow armor pieces changed Connor's appearance again.

**GIGANT FLARE! FLAMING TIGER!**

The robot tiger split and digitized onto Connor giving him a new feature. His torso, arms, and legs became red, and his helmet became that of a tiger with blue eyes.

**Explosive power of 100 bombs.**

Connor began to look at his new form in amazement.

"Now this'll burn the Horde up." said Connor and unbeknownst ignited fire from his hands, and accidentally burned Sam's thesis.

"My thesis!" Sam yelled in shock.

"Hey, charcoal head." Max called. "Aim them at the bot," he suggested. But Snail Bot got up, and started to take a stance.

"I still have on drill, up my sleeve." said Snail Bot.

"But there's one, on your head!" said Connor. Then Connor blasted the flames at his head, he kept doing that until the Snail Bot screams in pain.

"It burns! It burns!" yelled Snail Bot, he removed the drill from his head and threw it aside. It landed on Klusters hands, he juggled it in pain, and he passed is to Half-A-Face who also juggled it in pain and he threw it away.

Now Snail Bot's real head is a lumpy one, as he blinked.

"He's actually kinda cute with that head." said Glimmer.

Connor charged and Snail Bot tried to fight back, but without his drills, he's defenseless. Connor struck him and gave him a fiery uppercut.

"Let's Rider!" Connor yelled, and he pressed the side of his driver. **FLAMING IMPACT!**

He went through a fiery ring and slashed Snail Bot, and he exploded, destroying him.

"It's nest of we escape," said Kluster and the Bad Bots nodded in agreement, and they teleported back to the ship.

The Riders reverted back into their civilian forms as Mick and Mildred came.

"What did you maniacs, do!?" Mick demanded.

"I just defeated a bad bot, dude." Connor replied.

"Dad," Sam called out. "that guy destroyed me thesis." he pointed at Connor.

"Don't worry, son. You can always rewrite it." said Mick.

"Bu the presentation, is tomorrow." he said.

"It's not so bad. You can stay up all night, watch t.v., and rewrite your thesis. And don't forget, your mom made you, your favorite food there delicious..." Mick began to blabber around which causes the heroes to be bored, but for Sam, he just grind his teeth in anger from listening to his father. Until finally...

"SHUT UP, DAD!" Sam yelled with all of his might. He looked around and spotted an ax, he picked up and glared at Connor.

"Sam. You put that ax down this instant." Mick demanded.

"Not this time buddy." he declared. Sam sprinted and tried to chop Connor int little pieces,but Connor just dodged them.

Until Connor is on a rail Sam jumped to finally attack him but instead, they both fell down. They groaned in pain from the fall, but Sam got up an escaped.

"I can't believe it, my success is gone!" Mick cried. But Mildred turned and glared at her husband in disgust.

"That's it Mick. We're through!" Mildred left him.

"Fine. But don't come crawling back to me when you're homeless," he said.

"Actually, she's a successful accountant, so she can do just fine." said Max.

In Area 51'a recreational room, Netossa is putting a bandage on Connor's head while the others told Queen Angella what happened.

"So you're saying attacked he Connor, for no reason." said Angella.

"Yes, all because of the stress, of a strict father." said Max.

"Yeah. And I also noticed the governor's men watching the incident, and I'm pretty sure they're gonna report it to him to create a new law." Jonathan said.

"And I wonder, where is San now?" Connor questioned as he lied down.

Meanwhile at the Horde's ship, Scorpia gave Catra the damaged extinction key.

"Here you go, Wildcat." said Scorpia.

"I do not want you to claim those keys, Force Captain Catra." Hordak ordered.

"But how are we gonna conquer this planet, if we can't obtain them?" said Catra.

"There's always a solution. I also noticed a machine that the First Ones left behind, perhaps one of their experiments failed." said Entrapta, and Double Trouble came.

"Sorry to interrupted. But there's someone who would like to join us." said Double Trouble.

"Is there a job opening available." And that someone, is Sam Bricks, wanted to get revenge on the people who ruined his life.


	6. The Rise of Talon

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in The Rise of Talon

Ever since the incident at Western Nevada College, Sam Bricks attacked Connor Nickell in a blind rage and escaped, Carls men spotted the event and reported it, to him and started a new law.

_"Two weeks ago, Mick Bricks, son Sam Bricks suddenly attacked Connor Nickell with an ax. And hasn't been found since. Therefore, I established a new law to prevent overstrictness."_ Carl spoked. Everyone seemed to agree on this new law, but other parents were not, they think that the Governor is trying to turn their successful children into slackers where two parents were watching the news.

"Why would the Governor came up with a law like that?" the father questioned.

"I don't know, dear." said the mother. "We've treated our son proper manners, and this is the thanks we get. Henry dear! Bring us some tea," she said.

Then a teenager named Henry went to the living room. But, he wasn't holding the tea. He was holding a scythe and looked hypnotized.

His parents were now looking at him with fearful eyes.

"Henry? What are you doing?! Stop this!?" yelled the mother in fear.

"Henry, it's not a toy. Put that down!" yelled the father.

But it was too late, Henry rose the scythe and swung it, with the sound of the parents screaming.

Meanwhile, at Area 51. The Rebellion and the Riders were training by capture the flag, where Connor and Timmy, who are in their armor, are the heroes. And Perfuma and Frosta are the villains.

Frost fired her ice magic at them. Connor spotted them as he prepared the rising blade.

"Timmy!" Connor said. "Icicles at 12:00!" Timmy blasted the icicles, and Connor slices them, they continue to run towards them. But then Perfuma casts her plant magic to trap them.

But Connor slices them just like that, and Timmy blasted them. But, one vine grabbed him by the leg and lifted him, Connor noticed this and sliced the vine off of Timmy.

And continued to fight where they avoided the vines.

"Man, they're good," said Frosta.

"Don't worry Frosta, I have a secret weapon," said Perfuma with an innocent smile on her face, and did something outrageous. "Diary!" she hollered.

Connor felt that pain again and quickly ran to the outhouse.

**ppppppffffbbbbbbttttt**

"Perfuma!" Adora came. "That wasn't part of the training," she said as Timmy reverted to his civilian form.

"How come, Adora, it was only a joke," Perfuma informed. But Adora just released a sigh of frustration.

"I.k. First of all. A battle is not a joke. And second, what you did to Connor. Was ridiculous."

"She's right. A battle is very serious. It's not a game," Max informed as he walked by.

After that episode. Connor went out of the outhouse in his civilian form, and continue to train.

"O.k. Let's continue training," Connor huffed. But, Jonathan suddenly came outside.

"Guys! We got an emergency," said Jonathan.

At the recreational room. The Princess Alliance was watching the news about the incident.

_"Two people were hospitalized three hours ago, saying that their son, injured them with a scythe." _said the newswoman.

Then the screen shows Henry being taken away by the police, as reporters are asking a few comments.

_"Henry, what caused you to attack, your parents," _But Henry wasn't sure, it's like he's forgotten that event.

_"What? Attack!? I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything?!" _Henry cried.

"Oh my!" Angella gasped in shock.

"One minute, he was normal, and the next minute he attacked his parents with a big garden tool." Jonathan spoked as he looked at the screen. And Connor thought of something.

"It could be a virus," Connor suggested.

"A virus?" Glimmer replied.

"Yeah. He said he couldn't remember anything after that, attack," he said.

"It could be true," Max agreed. "we must set up a perimeter around the city," he said until they heard an incoming report.

_"I'm getting word that children are attacking their parents, with no remorse."_

"This is not our day," said Timmy.

Meanwhile, in Carson City. The children are, mindlessly attacking their parents, and the Princess Alliance came.

"You weren't kidding Connor," said Bow, believing his suggestion.

"Yeah. And look at the kids, they're all hypnotized," said Connor as he pointed at the kids.

But what they didn't know is that one of Entrapta's robots came from behind. And it pressed an extinction key. **ONYCHO!**

It then slides it into the belt and pressed the other side, and wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires came out of its mouth, and rays began covering the robot. Once it covered the robot, it became the Bat Bot.

Bat Bot 2.0 flew by, and the Alliance noticed him. And they quickly ducked.

"Missed!" Bat Bot 2.0 said.

"What's with the Horde?" said Timmy as he took out the key and pressed the button. **BULLET!** And he inserted it into his blaster, **AUTHORIZE!** "Kamen Rider!" he yelled, and he pulled the trigger. **SHOT!**

Timmy jumped to avoid Bat Bot 2.0's attack, and he punched the bullet.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

Armor pieces appeared and attached to Timmy, and he is now in his armor.

"Count me, in as well," said Connor.

Just as he's about to activate the key, Kluster swiped it right out of his hand.

"We got the key!" said Kluster, as he and the Bad Bots chuckled.

"Not those robots again," said Jonathan, and Adora took out her sword.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora called out, and she became She-Ra.

She'Ra struck at Kluster, but he blocked her attacks with his claw. Then Timmy blasted Bat Bot 2.0 out of the sky. **JUMP!**

Connor then placed the key in front of his driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled.

**RISING HOPPER!**

Connor began fighting off the Bad Bots with Adora to reclaim the key While the others were preventing the kids from attacking their parents.

"Alright, kids. Let's all relax, o.k," said Perfuma. Instead of listening to her, they charged to attack, and she uses her magic to catch them.

But suddenly, they avoided the plants, which ended up by getting the vines tied up into a knot.

Max was fighting Bat Bit 2.0, metal to metal. Max avoided his attacks, and he finally kicked Bat Bot 2.0 to the ground.

But the robot wouldn't give up that easy. He tried to attack him by flying. But he was knocked back down by a gauntlet, and it turns out, Timmy changed armors.

"How much longer, guys?" Timmy asked.

"I'd say about five hours," said Glimmer as she teleported away from a child's attack. Then Bat Bot 2.0 fly away.

"Oh no, you, don't!" yelled Connor. "Come back here, robot!" he bellowed. He took out the communicator and pressed the button. **Accessing bike. **Connor then placed it in front of the driver.

**Changing to superbike, motorcycle mode.**

The big communicator came, and he pressed the button. **MOTOR! RISE BIKE! RISE HOPPER!**

Connor soon began to follow Bat Bot 2.0 while the others hold the Horde off.

Connor chased Bat Bot 2.09 across the city, but Bat Bot 2.0 threw energy balls at him. But Connor avoided them.

"Take this! And, that!" yelled Bat Bot 2.0 as he kept throwing energy balls at Connor. He then soon spotted a car and drove right at it, and used it as a ramp.

Connor then inserted another key in. **PROGRESS!** The yellow armor pieces changed, and the robot shark digitized onto Connor.

**BITING SHARK!**

**BITING IMPACT!** Shark fins appeared on his arms and slices Bat Bot 2.0, and he exploded, destroying him. And Connor landed.

Connor rode back to Carson City and saw that the hypnotized kids are asleep.

"How did you get the kids to fall asleep," questioned Connor.

"With my sleeping gas arrow." Bow sparkled. But the others were, not sure.

"But why I don't get is, why were they hypnotized?" said Frosta.

"And became organized," Max said.

"Simple," They turned and spotted Sam Bricks. "Because I caused it," he said.

"Sam Bricks!" said Timmy in shock.

"That's right, The Horde's newest member," Sam smirked.

"You joined the Horde!" said Adora.

"Is it because of that, thesis," said Connor. And Sam glanced at him.

"No, it's not about the thesis," he said. Then, what is it, then? "No. It's because parents overworked their kids and take away everything they've ever had. Games, toys, and fun."

"Then why not every kid in Carson City stand up to those, big mouths, and reclaim everything," Sam sinisterly smiled.

"But you can't just control children," Glimmer said, and Sam scoffed in disgust.

"That's parents talking." sneered Sam.

"Just because a bunch of parents are annoying doesn't mean they deserved to be in a hospital," said Mermisra. But the others just glared at her for her bluntness. "What?" she asked.

"Yeah. And the only way you're going to save the parents is by destroying a satellite frequency," said Sam, before he teleported to the ship.

At a daycare center. A female robot is teaching young students. She had a humanoid face with blue hair, two lines going over her eyes, her ears are antenna's, she wears a purple dress with a black coat, a long black skirt, and blue heels. And her name is Jennifer.

"Alright, class, remember to clean up the classroom," said Jennifer. The youngsters started to pick up the toys and put them where they belong. Next, Max and the Alliance came in and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Jennifer." Max greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gears," Jennifer greeted back to him.

"How are the children," he asked.

"Real good," she said. But, Jennifer's face made a frown. "But, I know that other children wanted to hurt their parents."

"That's why Max wanted to know if those kids are o.k," said Connor, where Jonathan looked at them.

"It appears that the satellite only controls older kids," said Jonathan. He was right. The satellite-only works on teenagers, not little kids.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We'll put a stop to it," Adora smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much," Jennifer said in relief. And they exited out of the door.

"You really do, respect her, do you?" Connor said.

"That's right." Max agreed.

"True. But remember, she's a robot." Bow reminded.

"Yeah," he said. "but to the kids, they see her differently." He glanced and watched the kids playing with Jennifer.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship, Entrapta was super excited that she now has the falcon key.

"A simple thank you will do," said Kluster.

"Yes. Thank you so much for giving me this," said Entrpata and continue to work on the new drivers.

"Now that we have our own keys. What are we going to do about those devices?" Half-A-Face questioned. But before Entrapta can answer that, she uses her hair to walk toward Catra.

"No, I'm listening. I've gotta give something to Catra," she said, much to Catra's confusion.

"For me?" asked Catra, then Entrpata showed her, a new progress key with an image of a hornet.

"This is Lightning Hornet. It's 20% more powerful than Rushing Cheetah," she informed her.

Catra grabbed the key and took a close eye on it.

"Lightning Hornet," Catra smirked.

"And about those devices, yes, I created them out of Earth's technology and First One's tech. But I'm not sure if it's safe to use it, a person has to be powerful to control it," said Entrapta.

"Then, we must use someone who needs a few more guts," said Kluster as he and the others glanced at Kyle.

Later back at Carson City, Jennifer takes her class a field trip, safely on the other side of the city, and a robot gave the kids free balloons each while the heroes took close, watch.

"Robots have taken care of humans since the meteor hit the Earth," Jennifer spoked. "The people of the world felt unsafe about Earth's changes, but Gears Enterprises manufactured robots to aid the lives of humans." she finished.

"So, why are we spying on the teacher robot. When we're trying to find one of the Horde's robots?" asked Mermista.

"Because the last Bat Bot that Timmy destroyed, were parts from a stock bot. So I'm guessing the Horde could be reprogramming, Earth's robots," Max explained.

"Like bees harvesting honey," said Connor. But this gave annoyed looks to the others.

"Right," he said.

Then Horde bots appeared, and also, Sam, Catra, Scorpia, the Bad Bots. Including Kyle. Everyone fled the scene, but Jennifer is protecting the children until Kluster came toward her.

"Please!" Jennifer begged. "Don't hurt the children."

"I'm not here to harm those kids. I'm here to help you to fight humans." Kluster smirked. But this horrified Jennifer.

"I can't. It's against my programming!' Jennifer cried.

"Not. Anymore," he said, and he placed the belt on her waist, and her eyes turned red. **LINKED!** She was struggling to keep her programming intact, but it was too much for her. "Ooh fiesty, I like it."

Kluster gave her the extinction key. She tried to resist, but the belt won't let her, and she pressed the button. **GAERU!** She slides it onto the belt and pressed the button on the other side, and wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires began coming out of her mouth, and the rays started covering her. And once it covered her, Jennifer now resembles a frog. Then a frog head opened, revealing her true, head.

"Oh, come on! A Frog Bot, why did Entrapta make those things!?" Connor cried. So he and Timmy placed their drivers on their waists and pressed the buttons. **JUMP! POWER!**

Connor placed the key in front is the driver while Timmy inserted it. **AUTHORiZE!** The robot grasshopper appeared and jumped around, while Timmy took out the blaster. **KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER**

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled. Connor inserted the key, and Timmy pulled the trigger. **PROGRESS! SHOT!**

The robot grasshopper digitized onto Connor, and he is now in his armor.

**JUMP UP AND RISE! RISING HOPPER!**

Timmy punched the bullet, then armor pieces attached him, and he is now in his gorilla armor.

**PUNCHING KONG!**

**A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

**Enough power to annihilate a mountain.**

The Riders went into Frog Bot while Adora took out her sword.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora called, and she became She-Ra.

"Hey, Kyle. See what you can do," said Kluster as he tosses him the new driver and progress key. He juggled them a little, but he caught them.

"Well. Here I go." Kyle said and placed the driver on his waist. Then he pressed the key. **WING!** Max spotted the key in shock.

Then Kyle inserted the key into the driver, and he felt a pain that's coming from the driver Entrapta invented.

"Kamen Rider!" he said and pulled the switch. **FORCE! FLYING FALCON!** The robot falcon came out of the driver and covered him as Kyloe screamed in pain, Kyle burst out shattering the robot falcon, and some straps with armor pieces extend. But they connect to him.

His bodysuit is pink, metal plates with straps, and in front of his helmet is a falcon with green eyes. **BREAKDOWN!**

"Here, he is folks. Kamen Rider Talon!" Scorpia spoked.

Somehow. He extended wings and flew at She-Ra, and slashed her, Adora groaned in pain and thought of something.

"Kyle never fought like that before," said She-Ra.

Connor and Timmy were fighting Frog Bot, but Kyle grabbed Timmy with his legs and threw him to a building. Connor was now fighting Kyle and Frog Bot.

But due to Kyle's sudden change in attitude. He pounded him into next Tuesday. Adora tried to help Connor. But Frog Bit uses her frog head and bit She-Ra's head whole.

"Hey, She-Ra," Frog-Bot greeted mockingly.

"Let go of me!" Adora cried out, and Frog Bot blasted a frog-like drone out of her mouth. BLasting Adora out of the frog head, and fell to the ground.

"Looks like we're missing, all the fun," said Catra. Then she placed the driver on her waist and pressed the button. **DASH! **Catra inserted the key, **AUTHORIZE!** And she flipped it. **KAMEN RIDER**

"Kamen Rider!" she yelled and pulled the trigger. **SHOT!** Then armor pieces attached her, and she is now in her armor.

**RUSHING CHEETAH!**

**Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust.**

Catra, Scorpia, and the Bad Bots charged while the Horde bots open fired.

Bow fired an arrow but Blast, blasted it, then Max dodged Pile Rev's attacks, then he kicked him, causing him to lose his balance, and landed on Scorpia.

Frosta uses her ice magic to create pincer gauntlets to fight Frog Bot. But she fired drones at the Alliance, and they all fell.

"Looks like we have enough data," said Catra in a though of destroying Frog Bot, suddenly Kyle struck her, what's with that. "Kyle! What are you doing!?" she yelled.

But he wouldn't listen. Instead, he fought the Bad Bots, who weer avoiding his attacks. Finally, Kyle grabbed Half-A-Face's tentacle and swung him around and threw him at Kluster. Then Sam wrapped around him to restrain Kyle.

"Kyle, you're with the Horde, remember," Sam told him. But Kyle broke free from Sam's grasp and sliced him with the wings as he roared.

Catra got up, now knowing that the driver is too powerful around Kyle, she removed her key and pressed the other key. **THUNDER!** She inserted it, and she flipped the key **AUTHORIZE! And** she pulled the trigger. **SHOT!**

The bullet flew around Catra, and armor pieces attached her, and she is now in a new armor.

**LIGHTNING HORNET!**

The armor is gold and blue, and her helmet has two lines, like a hornet's antenna.

**Piercing needle with incredible force.**

Catra extended hornet wings and flew to Kyle and fired hornet-like drones, and they hit Kyle. Then, she turned to Frog Bot.

"Now. It's your turn," said Catra, much to Frog Bot's shock.

"Hey. What are you doing? We're on the same side," said Frog Bot, and she jumped into a nearby pool.

Catra then fired multiple drones and formed a dart, and stabbed Forg Bot which, causes her to launch. Then, she pressed the button, **THUNDER! **And she pulled the trigger. **LIGHTNING BLAST FEVER!**

Catra's leg made an energy needle and pierced Frog Bot and went straight to the ground, and she exploded, destroying her.

"I have my doubts Entrapta," she smirked. And now she has to take care of Kyle, who is lashing out at everything.

"Looks like one of your plans, backfired, Catra." Timmy came.

"And it appears, we have to work together," Catra responded. No time to ask questions, they pressed the buttons **POWER! THUNDER!** And they pulled the trigger.

**PUNCHING BLAST FEVER!**

**LIGHTNING BLAST FEVER!**

Timmy punched the ground, causing it to shake, Catra flew towards Kyle while ran towards him, and attacked Kyle, which causes Kyle to revert into his cadet form and is unconscious.

"Alright, Sam," Connor came to Sam. "Where's the satellite," he demanded.

"Where it's close to the neighborhood," Sam answered. And Connor knows where it's at.

"Guys! It's at the daycare!"

Then Perfuma used her magic and destroyed the satellite, and the Horde teleported back to the ship.

The next day at the daycare, the children were sitting down for their teacher.

"Good morning, Miss Jennifer," they said.

"Good morning, class," Jennifer said, and it turns out that she became a holographic device. "now lets all count puppies," she said. And the heroes looked through the window, with smiles on their faces.

"So you created a hologram, of her," said Connor.

"That's right. I managed to save Jennifer's voice box and data and place them in a holographic projector." Mike smiled.

"But also, Catra has a new key." Adora reminded.

"And they also took my falcon key," said Connor, and bow wrapped his arm around him.

"Don't worry, Connor," Bow informed him. "We'll get your key back," he said.

"Yeah, but. Why would Catra destroy a Horde bot?" Connor questioned, and the Alliance need answers.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship. Catra gave the key to Entrapta, as Hordak came.

"Force Captain Catra. I noticed you attacked one of your cadets." Hordak reviewed the footage. Which Catra later regretted that decision.

"I had no other choice, I have to stop him," Catra said.

"Catra is correct, it's too powerful for Kyle to handle so that Sam could handle it," said Entrapta. "He told me that his father pressured him to work hard and exercise to make him a success, and he is a success to handle the driver," she said.

Sam smiled, now knowing that he'll be, Kamen Rider Talon.


	7. Bad Breath

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Bad Breath

Carson City is supposed to be peaceful. Until Pile Rev is fighting She-Ra, then the Alliance and the Misfit Riders are fighting the Horde and the Bad Bots.

"Guys, you take care of the Horde. While I take care of, Roundy!" She-Ra said as she clashed her word at him.

"Who's round?" Pile Rev said, being offended.

Timmy was blasting at Catra, who is dodging the blasts. And she fired back, and they nearly hit him. Jonathan is blocking the Horde's attacks, and Max knocked one of them down.

"What's taking Connor, so long," Jonathan questioned.

"He's right here." They turned and saw Perfuma with Connor, who is wrapped in a vine, like a toddler who is strapped up by his mother. "watching Connor is a bit of a challenge." she said.

"I couldn't help it. There was a store that has vintage toys," Connor said in excitement, but much to the annoyance of the Mighty Duo.

"Fanboy!" Jonathan sighed.

Glimmer kept on teleporting away from Kluster's attacks but, Half-A-Face knocked her down. Then Frosta freezes him in his place.

Mermista short-circuited a few Horde Bots and landed next to Seahawk.

"Excellent work, Mermista," said Max. And Mermista then noticed something.

"Hey, where'sm Connor?" asked Mermista, the others looked around and saw that Connor disappeared. Much to Perfuma's frustration.

"OK! He is really putting a creak in my harmony!" said Perfuma in frustration, and Timmy came.

"He's fighting Sam," Timmy spoke. Timmy was right, Connor is fighting Sam who is, Kamen Rider Talon, he kept fighting Sam, but he kept on blocking his moves. And then, he fired feather projectiles, but Connor deflected them with his rise blade.

"Give back me, key!" Connor yelled.

"Haven't you ever heard of, finders keepers," said Sam.

Sam continued to fight Connor, but he blocked Sam's attacks with his sword. Then Timmy appeared with his attach blaster.

"Look out, Connor," yelled Timmy, and he fired, Connor moved away, and it blasted Sam.

"How'd you, like us now, Horde?" Connor mocked, but due to his self-esteem. Pile Rev knocked him down, and Connor reverted back into his civilian form.

"We're done here," said Sam as Connor got back up and suddenly. Sam shoved something into Connor's mouth, and he swallowed it, and the evil Horde teleported back to the ship.

"That was a tough battle, huh guys," said Connor.

"Yeah, Connor," said Jonathan, then everyone smelled something and covered their noses in disgust. "Connor! What have you been eating!" he yelled.

"Nothing," Connor exclaimed. "All I did was eat breakfast," he said, until, he sniffed his own breath, and he groaned in disgust.

"They're right, Connor. You smell like a skunk's butt." Timmy replied.

"Sam must've put something in my mouth," he said.

"That could be true," Max spoke. "But we gotta get back to Area 51 to figure it out," he said.

Later, the heroes are riding back to the base, where Connor is leaving a trail of smelly breath.

"Connor! Could you do something about it!" Swift Wind yelled through hacks and coughs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't control my breaths," said Connor, but they heard a police siren from behind. And everyone knows who it is. "Chief Blitzer." he groaned.

The Alliance pulled up, and Blitzer came out of the cruiser, she's Hispanic-American with a great figure. She's Carmalita Blitzer, chief of the Carson City Police Department.

"Well, if it isn't the Rebellion," said Carmalita. "I noticed you're expelling noxious fumes of some kind of, smelly nature," she said.

"Us, no way," said Bow, as Connor kept his mouth shut.

"License and registration."

"Sure it's in Jonathan's uniform," said Perfuma, she's struggling to get the driver's license out of Jonathan's uniform. When she finally got it, Perfuma accidentally hit Connor in the stomach and released his nasty breath at Chief Blitzer. And she sucked it, but not in the nose, in the mouth. And made a face of disgust.

After that attack, she wrote them a ticket.

"I am writing you up for a violation of personal hygiene," said Carmalita. "AND FOR A VIOLATION OF MY PERSONAL HYGIENE!" she yelled in fury, and she gave the ticket to Jonathan. "And until you get rid of that stench. You are all officially under house arrest!" Blitzer demanded, and it shocked the Alliance.

So the Rebellion are under house arrest until they can figure out. How to get rid of Connor's nasty breath.

"This day really stinks," said Frosta.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "Connor's breath is stinking up, our whole lives. And we can't fight the Horde when we're in, here," he said.

"Come on, we'll just call Light Hope," Connor suggested, and he and Timmy began scratching the disc.

"Spinning right, spinning left. Oh, Light Hope, we summon, you!" the Misfit Riders said, and Light Hope appeared.

"Is there a problem?" Light Hope asked.

"Yeah there, is. Sam just put something in my mouth, and it gave me some, nasty breath," said Connor. Then Light Hope scanned his mouth, and after she scanned it, Light Hope knows the answer to that.

"I have a theory," she said. "The object that Connor swallowed was created from harmless chemicals, which causes him to have the illness that most humans have."

"An illness? That doesn't seem so bad," said Jonathan.

"But it also causes teeth to fall out of the mouth," Light Hope added. And because of what she said, it devasted Connor.

"I'm gonna lose my teeth!" Connor shouted in fear.

"Don't worry," said Jonathan with a smile. "We'll just have to create a cure for that nasty breath. What are the ingredients?" he asked.

"I have downloaded that formula, to the bases data bank, it will be created in an hour." Light Hope informed. And this earned a sigh relief from the Alliance.

Meanwhile, at the Hore's ship. Entrapta is prepping her robots for the next attack on Carson City.

"I can't believe Spirit, actually swallow that thing," said Kluster.

"Yeah. And thanks to my lessons in chemistry class. No breath mint in the world will help him." said Sam.

"It is possible since he was forced to study day and night, for years," said Entrapta as she's way close to Sam.

"Uh, yeah." he blushed.

"Yes. And with that distraction, we will obliterate the city," said Fergus.

Kyle gave the robots the extinction keys, and Lonnie placed the belts on their waists, and their eyes turned red. **LINKED!**

Then they pressed the keys, **MAMMOTH! DODO! **they slide the keys onto the belts and pressed the buttons on the sides. And wires began connecting the keys. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires came out of their mouths, and rays began to cover them. After their transformation, one robot resembles a mammoth, and the other resembles a dodo.

"And make sure, there are no princesses," Hordak demanded.

Back at Area 51, Bow and Max have successfully created the formula, for Connor's nasty breath.

"Here you go, Connor," said Bow. "One minty fresh antidote is ready," he said. Then Connor quickly grabbed the formula and ate it.

"Thanks, guys, and I smell good on, the inside too," said Connor, and Jonathan came.

"I just called Chief Blitzer about the antidote, our house arrest, is over," Jonathan informed.

"Yeah. And Blitzer's gonna need some reinforcements, and the police will need our help," he said.

"But I don't think they want our help. We'll probably get blamed for the destruction too, those guys, hate us." Perfuma explained. And this made Connor feel bad. It's not their fault that they have powers and come from another planet, and what do they get in return? Police officers treating them like vigilantes.

"Some people are paranoid," Connor said with sympathy, and the others smiled warmly. Then the alarm went off, and the screen shows that the Horde is back. "Well, well, well. Look whose back," he smirked.

Later at Carson City, a patrol car is on an alley to watch for some street racers. But it wasn't a street race this time, the Horde and the Bad Bots ran by them. And on their tail is the Alliance.

"It's those, rebel freaks. Call-in reinforcements." said a female officer, and are in pursuit of the Alliance.

Frosta fired at the Horde, but Half-A-Face deflected the ice with his tentacles. And Blasto fired back, but She-Ra, who is riding on Swift Wind, avoided those shots.

Then Mammoth Both stomped the ground, causing everyone to shake, leaving Adora and Swift Wind to go after them.

"We'll catch up with you!" Connor called. But bad luck is here because the police arrived and took out their weapons.

"Stay right where you are, aliens!" said the male officer through a megaphone.

"Come on! We're here to save the city, now back off, or you'll be blasted!" yelled Timmy. The CCPD glared at Timmy holding a blaster, with quick thinking to stop him, believing Timmy to be a threat even if he is a twelve-year-old.

"Send in the Robot Task Force!"

A police SWAT vehicle opened it's back and came out the Robot Task Force, who are robots. Designed to apprehend any criminal outside of Carson City, as they took out their blasters, and it shocked Timmy.

"Oh, my bomb, you've gotta be kidding me!" Timmy yelled in anguish. And the Misfit Riders took out their keys and pressed them. **BULLET! FIRE! AUTHORIZE!**

"Kamen Rider!" the yelled, **PROGRESS! SHOT! **armor pieces appeared, and Timmy is now in his armor.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

The robot animals digitized, and Connor is now in his flaming armor.

**FLAMING TIGER!**

The task force opened fire. But, the Alliance dodged those blasts, Frosta created a shield, and Timmy fired back. Mermista doused their blaster and are completely short-circuited and then Bow fired his trick arrows, and released a gooey substance into the barrels.

"See ya, later, alligators," Connor smirked, and the Alliance went back to chase the Horde.

She-Ra is fighting Mammoth Bot and Dodo Bot, she avoided their attacks until her friends came. She changed her sword into a bo-staff to attack, but Mammoth Bot grabbed it and threw it away, and then he extended his tusks and struck her down.

"Squawk!" Dodo Bot cried. Just as he's about to harm Adora, Connor blasted him with the fire. Then Timmy blasted the two evil robots.

Connor blasted another fire attack, suddenly. Mammoth Bot sucked the fire and blasted back at Connor, and he fell down.

"I roast you, good Spirit," said Mammoth Bot.

"Blasto," Catra called. "Take care of the princesses," she ordered.

"Oh, goody," Blasto said in excitement and fired at the Alliance. But they avoided his attack, and Mermista doused the burning Connor.

"Adventure!" yelled Seahawk, and he began fighting Dodo Bot, and Jonathan is fighting Mammoth Bot.

"Quick, give me the rise blade!" said Connor, but Timmy grabbed the blade from Perfuma.

"Pardon me," said Timmy, much to Gears' confusion.

"What's Blaze up to, now?" Max questioned. Timmy began striking Dodo Bot with the rise blade, then Connor has been rammed by Mammoth Bot. **FREEZING CONTAINED SHOT! **Suddenly Mammoth Bot has been blasted by an icy blast. Connor turned and spotted Jonathan equipped with the attach blaster.

"Connor, **key,"** said Jonathan, as he removed a new progress key from the blaster and gave it to Connor.

"Let's Rider!" said Connor, and he pressed the key. **BLIZZARD! **He removed the tiger key and placed the other one in front of the driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

The crystal fired yet another beam, and a robot polar bear appeared growling, and Connor inserted the key into the driver. **PROGRESS!**

The red armor pieces have been removed, and the yellow armor pieces changed Connor's appearance.

**ATTENTION FREEZE! FREEZING BEAR!**

The robot polar bear grabbed Connor, but split apart and digitized onto him. His torso, and hands became cyan, and his helmet became that of a polar bear with yellow eyes.

**Fierce breath as cold as arctic winds.**

Mammoth Bot broke free from his trap, and charged to attack, Connor blocked his attacks and blasted Mammoth Bot with an icy blast.

Catra looked at the fight in anger, she jumped off the tank to join the fight. **LIGHTNING HORNET!**

Catra is now fighting Jonathan, who is dodging her attacks. And Max tried to overpower her, but Catra avoided his attack.

Timmy continued to fight Dodo Bot, with the rise blade. Then he took out his key and pressed it, **BULLET! **and Timmy inserted his key into the blade. **Progress key confirmed. Ready to utilize werewolf's ability!**

Timmy slashed the sword and fired two wolf beams and sends Dodo Bot to a wall. Then Timmy jumped up and spun forward, and slashed Dodo Bot. **SHOOTING CONTAINED SLASH!**

"Squawk!" yelled Dodo Bot, and he exploded. Completely deactivating him, and his extinction key fell off.

Connor is now facing Mammoth Bot, who is struggling to move, due to being blasted by ice. And Connor pressed his driver. **FREEZING IMPACT!**

Connor blasted a powerful ice blast, but Mammoth Bot began to blow it, with maximum power. Connor freezes him, traping Mammoth Bot in a block of ice. Then Connor charged and jumped up and sliced him in half. And Mammoth Bot exploded, destroying him.

"Get those, key!" Sam ordered. The Bad Bots went to get the extinction keys. Half-A-Face got the dodo key, and Kluster tried to get the mammoth key, but Connor got it before he did.

"Those are our keys?" said Kluster.

"You stole one of mine, and I stole one of yours," Connor smirked. "And besides, you heard what Sam says. Finders keepers," he said, and the Horde teleported back to the ship.

Meanwhile, at Area 51, Connor is doing Light Hope a favor.

"Do you think you can rebuild it?" Connor questioned.

"I shall begin momentarily." Light Hope said as she vanished. Then the Alliance came.

"So you told Light Hope, to reprogram a Horde key?" said Adora.

"That's right," he said.

"Well. If that key can be useful into defeating the Horde and save this planet, we trust you," said Queen Angella.

"No, it's just a little payback for stealing my falcon key." Connor dumbly explained.

And this earned a look of annoyance at Connor, who are having second thoughts of befriending him.


	8. Stinger

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Stinger

Saudi Arabia, where the caravan camels roam. Where the land is flat and immense. And the heat is intense and barbaric, but it's home to the people.

In a village, Arabian soldiers are doing they're daily duty, and the people were scared, and their Colonel arrived and saluted him. This Colonel wears a military uniform, had black hair, a french mustache, and a scar on his left cheek. And his name is Colonel Zaeim Adl.

"Bring in the robots," Zaeim ordered.

"Yes, sir." the soldiers saluted. Then the soldiers activated five robots with identical human faces, but with different appearances.

One robot has red hair, metal armor, and a red core on his chest. And his name is X-1.

The second robot has blue hair and iron armor covered in graffiti. And his name is X-2.

The third robot has blonde hair and steel armor with blades on his wrists. And his name is X-3.

The fourth robot has white, indestructible plastic that can see through his wires and circuitry. And his name is X-4.

The last robot has green hair, aluminum armor with working gears. And his name is X-5.

"What's going on? Who are you?" X-1 asked.

"I am Colonel Adl of Saudi Arabia." Adle introduced himself. "You will follow my orders to maintain justice and hunt down criminals. Burn the village so we can build an armory," he ordered.

"Not a chance," X-1 declined. Then Adl turned.

"You dare disobey a direct order. I'm ordering you to engage."

"Yeah. Then why don't you make us," he said. As one soldier was sneaking up behind him, X-1 avoided him and bent his gun.

The soldiers began to fire, but the Soldier Bots dodged those blasts and activated their wings.

"Hang on to your power core guys, 'cause we are outta here!" said X-1, and they flew away.

Meanwhile, in Area 51's recreational room. The Rebellion is doing their Etherian thing while Connor is trying to break a soccer record, and Max is talking to Jonathan and Angella about a weather bot.

"Almost there to 100 kicks," said Connor as he kicked the ball.

"I'm telling you, Epsilon is the greatest weather bot in the world," said Max. And Adora came in as she carried a box full of balls.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Adora called. As she went in, Connor accidentally kicked the ball at her and launched a lot of balls. Everyone took cover, but Timmy deflected them with his rear.

"Booty kick! Booty kick! Booty kick!" Timmy shouted.

"Sorry, guys," Connor apologized.

"What did you do that, for!" said Adora.

"I was trying to break a record," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so he can be in the record books," said Jonathan.

"And I think Timmy broke the record for the most booty kicks," Max replied. But the alarm went off, and they checked it out. And it shows that the Soldier Bots broke in.

"Security breach!" yelled Jonathan.

The Alliance went outside and faced the Soldier Bots.

"Who are you!?" Adora demanded. "Are you with the Horde?" she said.

But X-4 scanned the Alliance, and it shows that their origin is not on Earth.

"Those humans are not from Earth," said X-4.

"Alright. Take them down hard!" said X-1, and they charged into battle.

Then the Misfit Riders took out their keys and pressed the buttons. **JUMP! BULLET! AUTHORIZE! **The robot grasshopper appeared and jumped around, while Timmy took out his blaster.

**KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!**

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora rosed her sword.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled. Then Connor inserted the key, and Timmy pulled the trigger. **PROGRESS! SHOT!**

The robot grasshopper digitized onto Connor, and he is now in his armor.

**JUMP UP AND RISE! RISING HOPPER!**

Armor plates attached to Timmy, and he is now in his armor.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

The Alliance began fighting the Soldier Bots, with a little training and hard work, they fight without breaking a sweat.

Connor is fighting X-1 but couldn't get a single punch at him, **RISING BLADE **he began striking X-1 with it.

X-3 activated his blades and tried to attack Timmy, but he avoided his attacks. Timmy jumped forward from the incoming X-5, **ATTACH BLASTER! Then** he blasted them, and they fell down.

Adora is fighting X-2 and X-4, they blocked her sword, and X-4 side-kicked her.

Suddenly, the Soldier Bots were frozen, thanks to Frosta. And with them incapable of fighting, the Alliance can get answers.

Later, at the Horde's ship. Entrapta's robots are creating giant Horde Bots.

"Is the data of those robots intact?" Hordak said.

"Yes. Those Horde Bots will be unstoppable if my calculations are correct, that is." Entrapta said hyperactively.

"I was afraid you would say that," said Fergus.

"But I also checked on our friends, and they're doing good actually," she said as she looked at the surveillance.

In the training room, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle were struggling to beat one bot. Except for Sam, he is just facing a Horde Bot. But from his point of view, by wearing those goggles, it's like he's facing Connor as Spirit.

He took out a briefcase that's also identical to Connor's and Timmy's, **RISING ARROW** he pulled the sides and pulled the lever. Sam aimed it, and he fired an energy-based arrow, and it hit the bot, deactivating it.

"Why don't you try making another key," said Kluster.

"I would, but I have scientists block right now," Entrapta explained. "This planet has different kinds of animals. I don't know which one to choose," she said. But Catra has other options.

"But what if we use the same robot, to defeat the Rebellion," said Catra.

"Well, it could work, then the robot would be upgraded when it uses the same key again." And Catra smiled for what Entrapta said.

Back at Area 51, the Rebellion got the Soldier Bots settled, as Max checked X-5's gears.

"Now that, that's settled. How did you get here?" Adora questioned.

"Simple. A Colonel gave us an order we refused due to the Laws of Robotics." X-1 explained.

"Laws of Robotics?" Frosta questioned in confusion.

"A robot can't harm a human, of any which harming a human, will be dismantled," said Max as he finished checking X-5's gears.

"Yeah," said X-3. "And I like to keep my parts," he said.

"What did he ordered you to," said Glimmer.

"Burn down a village," X-1 answered.

"Well, that's harsh," said Connor.

"And that's not all. He ordered us to destroy a village filled with, women and children." he finished. The Alliance gasp in shock, hey think the Colonel could be twisted.

"For real!?" said Timmy. And the Soldier Bots nodded.

"I think he believes himself, to be the law," said Connor.

"Yeah, and we gotta do something about this," said X-4.

"Don't tell me. A meteor," he said.

"Actually," said Jonathan. "We just go to Arabia and stop that, Colonel," he said.

"Yeah. We sneak up to him and give him a pounding."

"That's a ridiculous plan," said X-1. "But I like your style." he smiled.

"R-R-R-Rider punch!" The Misfit Riders and the Soldiers Bots playfully punched themselves in the face.

Later in an Arabian village, the soldiers placed their weapons into a storage tent. As they left, Bow sneaked in an planted a bomb and sets, he ran away, and the storage tent exploded destroying the weapons.

Spinnerella used her magic and toppled some tanks. The soldiers checked, and before they do, they got knocked out by Max.

"So." Everyone turned and spotted Colonel Adl. "You came back to follow orders, I see," Adl said.

"Actually, we came back to give you a warning about ignoring the Laws of Robotics," said X-1.

"And the question is, why?" asked Max.

"Why!? Because crime and villainy run rampant in the world and must be stopped, that's why robots were created to aid us in wars. Not to serve the arrogant people!" he explained.

"I see. But robots don't harm humans. They take care of us as humans do. And this discussion is over." Max turned and walked away peacefully.

"Says the man, who is a puppet to his own father." Everyone gasped in horror for what the Colonel said about Max's father. He suddenly stopped.

"Excuse me, but I didn't quite hear that. What did you say?"

"You heard me, you're nothing but a puppet to him," said Adl.

Then Max turned and faced the Colonel, who is in rage, with righteous fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PUPPET I'M JUST FOLLOWING A LEGACY, OK!" Max yelled in anger. Now he's ready to pummel anyone whoever insults him or his father.

"Take it easy Gears, look who's here," said Jonathan, and the Horde appeared.

"Me and Frosta will lead the captains and the scientist out of the battlefield, while you face the others," said Connor.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Timmy as he took out his key. **BULLET!**

Then the Horde charged into battle.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

The Arabian soldiers and Horde soldiers attacked, but Netossa threw her nets at them.

"Boom, nets," said Netossa.

Timmy is kicking some Horde soldiers down to the ground.

"Rider Kick! Rider Kick! Rider Kick!" he said. Then Max is fighting Kluster, and thanks to his newfound rage, he'll exhaust him while Kluster is blocking his prosthetic leg.

"Time to fly," said Sam, and he placed his driver on his waist and took out his own key, **WING! Then** he inserted it into the driver.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled, and he pulled the switch. **FORCE! FLYING FALCON! **The robot falcon covered Sam, and he burst out, and he is now in his armor. **BREAKDOWN!**

Then Sam charged to attack, and on of Entrapta's robots took out the dodo key. **DODO! **Then it slides the key onto the belt and pressed the button. And wires connected the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires came out of its mouth and covered it, and the robot became Dodo Bot and charged into battle.

Sam is now fighting Max who blocked his attack, Sam tried to kick him, but Max ducked and flipped him while Adora is struggling with Dodo Bot.

"This robot is stronger than I remember," said Adora.

"Squawk!" yelled Dodo Bot, and he tried to strike her with his blades, but Adora blocked it.

Later Connor and Frosta are still luring Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta out of the battlefield. And they began chasing them on top of a building.

But they've stopped at a dead end and are trapped.

"Looks like you have nowhere else to go," Catra smirked.

"Connor turn-around, I have a plan," Frosta whispered. And Connor did like he was told, much to the Horde Girls confusion.

"What the..." she questioned.

"Super fart!" she yelled, and Connor has that funny feeling, and the girls screamed in horror.

**ppppppffffffbbbbtttttt **And because of that, the Horde Girls fell off the building, screaming in disgust.

"Good work, Connor," said Frosta.

"The smells in my nose, and it's sticking to my uniform!" yelled Catra as she covered her nose.

"That is the nastiest cheapshot, ever!" yelled Scorpia, as she also covered her nose.

"The Spirit Rider's flatulence is at nuclear levels!" yelled Entrapta as she covered her nose as well.

And the girls landed safely in a pile of hay.

"Entrapta," Catra spoked. "Get the Mega Bots," she ordered.

Then Entrapta grabbed her remote and pressed a few buttons, and the giant robots that the Horde was making appeared.

"Now that's a big bot," said Bow, then the Mega Bots fired at the Rebellion. X-3 tried to slice one of its legs, but the Mega Bot kicked him.

X-2 avoided Blasto's blasts and got the upper-hand. He covered his eyes and gave him the german suplex.

Max is still fighting Sam, and with each fighting attack, it's always been blocked. Then Sam took out his own attach blaster and fired at him, but Max blocked it with his prosthetic arm, but the blast damaged it.

**LIGHTNING HORNET!**

**RISING HOPPER!**

**PUNCHING KONG!**

The Misfit Riders are now fighting Catra, who tried to blast them, but they dodged the lasers.

"Connor, switch!" Adora called. Connor switched places with her, Adora is now fighting Catra, while Connor is now fighting Dodo Bot.

Max knew that the Dodo Bot has been upgraded and came up with a solution; he ripped off his prosthetic arm.

"Connor, catch!" Max threw his arm to him, Connor caught it and the arm opened, revealing three progress keys.

"Let's Rider!" yelled Connor, and he took out a progress key.

**BITING SHARK!**

Connor is now fighting Dodo Bot in his shark armor. He blocked his strikes. But Connor slashed him, and he took out another key.

**FREEZING BEAR!**

"Squawk!" Dodo Bot yelled, and he's fighting Connor, who is now in his polar bear armor. He blasted an icy blast, which froze Dodo Bot's chest.

"Time to finish it," he said, and he took out one more key.

**FLAMING TIGER!**

Connor is now facing Dodo Bot in his tiger armor and holding his rising blade, and he inserted the key into it. **Progress key confirmed. Ready to utilize.**

Connor closed his blade, **RISING CHARGE! And** he opened it again. **FULL CHARGE! **And then he pulled the trigger. **FLAMING DISPATCH DYNAMIC!**

Then Connor slashed Dodo Bot with a fiery strike, and he exploded, deactivating him. But Kluster grabbed the key before anyone can.

Later, the Soldier Bots are now facing three of the Bad Bots.

"For disobeying the Laws of Robotics, you will be dismantled," said X-1.

"Hah, who gives you the right to take orders." Half-A-Face mocked. "We were just following orders," he said, and he placed the other driver on his waist and took out his new progress key, and he pressed the button. **POISON! **And he inserted it into the driver.

"Kamen Rider!" said Half-A-Face, and he pulled the switch. **FORCE! STING SCORPION! **A robot scorpion came out of the driver; it turned around and stung him. Then it flipped over and covered him. Half-A-Face burst out, shattering the robot scorpion, and some straps with armor pieces extended. But they connect to him.

His bodysuit is purple, metal plates with straps, and in front of his helmet are two pincers with yellow eyes. **BREAKDOWN!**

"While in battle I am, Kamen Rider Stinger," said Half-A-Face.

But the Soldier Bots don't care. Instead, they charged to attack.

Half-A-Face dodged their attacks and started fighting X-1 and X-2. They tried to punch him, but Half-A-Face blocked their punches and knocked them down.

Then he grabbed X-3 and threw him at X-4, and now he's facing X-5.

"This world will decide its fate," he said, and he pressed another key, **STRONG! And** he inserted it into the rising arrow. **Hercules Beetle's ability!**

Then he fired, **AMAZING DISPATCH SHOT! Which** causes X-5 to fall down. He uses all of his strength to get back up and face Half-A-Face.

"You robots are nothing, with this power," said Half-A-Face, and he pulled the switch again. **STING DYSTOPIA!** A stinger covered his right leg as he walked toward X-5.

And then he kicked him, and X-5 exploded and suffered multiple damages.

Just as Colonel Abl was about to run away, Kluster grabbed him with his claw.

"You're coming with us," said Kluster, and the Horde teleported back to the ship.

Later at Area 51, the scientists have repaired X-5 to full function.

"Thank you for fixing me, Mr. Gears," said X-5.

"Don't mention it. And Chief Blitzer will be impressed when you're in the Robot Task Force," said Max.

"Thanks. We just gotta know our place," said X-1.

"I don't know. For me, there could be a special place for you in the world," said Connor with a smile.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship, they've taken Adl to Hordak.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" questioned Adl.

"Silence, Colonel," said Hordak. "I see that you have a sense of justice. If you would join my course, I promise that there will be no crime, no injustice, no war," he said.

"Yes." he agreed.

"According to my research that the First Ones came to Earth a millennium ago," said Entrapta. "It says here they built a machine to destroy their enemies since their war was started. But somehow, it didn't work, which is why they left the planet," she explained.

In the Rainforest, a First One's machine has been covered in vegetation, where the First Ones think that the machine is a failure. But they were wrong. A red light was glowing. The machine is working.


	9. Rider-napped

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Rider-napped

At the Horde's ship, the Mega Bots are being built. While Cata can't even figure out how to beat Connor.

"Spirit, Spirit? How can we beat Kamen Rider Spirit?" Catra said.

"Well, there is a scan thing, Wildcat." Scorpia spoked. "Maybe Entrapta can scan Spirit?" she said.

"I'm listening, but I had already scanned him a few weeks ago." they saw Entrapta checking more data on Connor. "He is a renegade after all, but he always helps others. No matter how frustrating it is," said Entrapta.

"Does he even have a weakness?" Kluster asked.

"Actually. Before he became Kamen Rider Spirit, he ingested a vitamin that can only be activated. With a sound of the trigger word." she explained.

"What kind of trigger word," Catra asked.

"Oh, basically nausea and flatulence," she answered. Because of what she said, everyone groaned in disgust.

But somehow, it gave Kluster an idea.

"Wait a minute, guys. What if we use Spirit's situation, and make it an interrogation," said Kluster.

"Really?" Catra questioned.

"Yeah. We'll keep saying that trigger word until he can give us the secrets to Area 51's defenses," he said.

"He'll be spewing at both ends," said Scorpia.

"We might even put him in the hospital."

The next day in Carson City, Sam and Half-A-Face are waiting for Connor to show up.

"It's been two hours," said Sam. "Who knew he could be late at ten am," he said.

"Even at the weekend as well," said Half-A-Face.

Then, they spotted Connor in his tiger form, riding on his bike. He jumped off and is now facing the Horde Riders.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was counting my money," said Connor. "I've noticed that the rest of the Horde didn't show up?" he said.

"Actually. We have a bet we wanna win, and that's beating you," said Half-A-Face, and they placed their drivers on their waists. Then they pressed the keys. **WING! POISON!**

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled, and they inserted them into their drivers.

Then the robot animals came out and attacked Connor, but he blocked their attacks. And the Horde Riders pulled the levers. **FORCE! STING SCORPION! FLYING FALCON!**

The robot animals covered them, and they burst out, and they are now in their armors. **BREAKDOWN! **They charged to fight.

Connor blocked their attacks, but Half-A-Face kicked him, and Sam grabbed Connor and spun him around and threw him to Half-A-Face, and he knocked Connor down.

"Once we have Area 51's defenses, we'll rule the world," said Half-A-Face as he took out his rising arrow.

And he began striking Connor with it, but Connor jumped away before he made another attack.

Then Half-A-Face took out another key **STRONG! A**nd he inserted into the weapon. **Hercules beetle's ability!**

Connor blasted his fire shot at him, then Half-A-Face fired back, **AMAZING CONTAINED SHOOT! T**he fire shot was ineffective, and the arrow struck him.

Which causes Connor to fall down and reverted back to his civilian form.

Then Kluster looked at his barely conscious state.

"Looks like we've got a Rider," Kluster smirked.

Later, Connor woke up and noticed that he's in some kind of warehouse. Not only that, but he's also in a big plastic box with only an outhouse and a bucket.

"Look who woke up." he turned and spotted Kluster, Scorpia, and the Horde cadets. "It's about time, we were starting to think that you're dead," said Kluster.

"What's going on? Where am I!?" Connor demanded.

"We're in Gear's warehouse, and man does he have a lot of weapons his guys built. I thought he just builds robots," said Scorpia.

"Hey, useless!" Kluster called to Kyle. "Put this in the storage as well," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Kyle saluted. And he carried the heavy box to the tank.

"Leave him alone." Connor defended.

"Of course. Unless you can give us Area 51's defenses."

Connor was shocked to hear what Kluster said, giving him the defenses.

"Never! This Rider ain't talking," he said, loud and proud.

"OK, we have ways of making you talk," said Scorpia.

"Such as?"

"This, super puke! Super puke! Super puke!" she called, and Connor has that pain in his stomach again, he rushed to the bucket and...

"Bleeeeeaaaaauuuugggghhh!"

"Now tell us it's defenses," Kluster demanded.

"I refuse," said Connor.

"Super doody. Super doody. Super doody."

Now Connor has a different kind of pain, and he went into the outhouse, and...

**pppppfffffbbbbtttt**

"Now, will you give us the defenses," he demanded.

"No way, we can do this all day." he declared.

Meanwhile, at Area 51, the Princess Alliance are in a meeting discussing recent events.

"Guys, we haven't had a Horde attack for 24 hours," said Jonathan.

"Is that good?" Timmy spoked.

"No, I don't think so," he said. "they could be planning on something." Then Max noticed that something is wrong at the conference.

"Has anybody seen Connor?" questioned Max.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him this morning?" said Adora.

"Maybe he's counting the money," he said, and MAx still can't get over that Connor kept half of the money for himself.

"Actually, I can trace his whereabouts." Light Hope appeared.

"Really, you can trace him in the city?" said Timmy.

"Correct. I shall begin immediately," she said. Then she began to scan all over Carson City and found Connor's location. "He is at the Gears Weaponry Warehouse."

"It must be the work of the Horde?" Max suggested.

"I hope they're not hurting him," said Adora.

Back at the warehouse, the Horde is still trying to get Connor the defenses by giving him gastroenteritis. But he hasn't spilled the beans yet, just his lunch.

**ppppppfffffffbbbbbttttt**

"This has been going on for thirty minutes! And he still hasn't given us the defenses!" yelled Kluster.

"Ok, let's try the very hard way. Like, the ultimate way. That was he won't stop." said Scorpia.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the Alliance came in. They started blasting at the Horde, but they took cover.

"Let's get out of here! We've got the weapons!" he yelled, and the Horde ran out of the building.

"They've stolen the weapons," said Max.

"But at least we found, Connor," Timmy said.

They went to the box, and Adora destroyed the lock with her sword. Then the door opened, and Connor came out, who looked like he had been through a hard time.

"Is it just me, or did Connor became thinner?" Sea Hawk questioned.

"What did I miss?" asked Connor.

"Oh nothing much, it's that the Horde is attacking the city!" said Jonathan being sarcastic.

"Epsilon, what are the Horde's locations on Earth?" Max communicated.

In the sky, Epsilon is a beautiful female robot with green hair and a white humanoid face. She wears a red bandana on her head, a purple full-body suit, green clothing with it, shoulder pads, gauntlets, and legs. And on her back are four wing mechanisms.

"They're heading to your company, sir," said Epsilon.

"Then we're going, to Gears Enterprises," said Connor.

At Carson City, the Horde and the Mega Bots are heading to Gears Enterprises.

"Soon justice, will be served!" said Adl.

But, the Alliance appeared and are ready to fight.

"What's a good fight, without a Kamen Rider," said Connor, as he and Timmy took out their keys. **JUMP! BULLET! AUTHORIZE!**

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled.

Now, their in their armors, and are now fighting some Horde soldiers.

Connor is striking them down with his blade, while Timmy is blasting them down with his blaster.

Adora is fighting Kluster, who is blocking his claw. Then Bow fired a detonator arrow at him and exploded.

And Jonathan is fighting Adl in old hand-to-hand combat. Jonathan tried to kick him, but Adl grabbed his leg and threw him, but Jonathan landed safely.

"Some lawman you turned out to be," said Jonathan as he glared at him.

"Fool! I am the law! And once Hordak invades, the world will be free from the toxic of crime, that you fail to do." said Adl.

Then Horde bots opened fired at the Alliance, then Connor closed his blade **RISING CHARGE! **And he opened it, **FULL ChARGE! **Then he pulled the trigger. **CONTAINED SLASH!**

And Connor slashed the Horde Bots, and they exploded, deactivating them.

"Alright, all we have to do is stop those Mega Bots," said Connor.

"This wouldn't be so hard," said Adora.

Then a MEga Bot came and try to attack them, but they jumped away. And struck its hand with his blade.

And Adora turned her sword into a sledgehammer and tried to bash its foot, but it dodged it and she avoided its kick.

Then Timmy blasted it, but it has no effect.

Connor kept slashing it, but the Mega Bot stomped him to the ground, and Connor reverted back to his civilian form.

"Connor!" yelled Adora in shock. And she came to his aid.

Then the Mega Bot hacked into the company's bank and is stealing data from its robot manufacturing.

"I guess being Spirit does has its advantages for being unstoppable." Connor groaned.

"Yes!" Sea Hawk came. "You do so have great courage and respect for others, and it is like a great sea serpent. And for that, you shall have a new armor." he gave him the mammoth key.

Connor got back up and enduring the pain that he has.

"Let's Rider!" Connor yelled, and he pressed the button. **PRESS! **Then he placed it in front of his driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

The crystal opened, and a satellite came out, and it transforms into some kind of jet. Then the crystal fired the beam, and the jet went in it.

Then the jet appeared, right above Connor.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled, and he inserted the key into the driver. **PROGRESS!**

The jet activated a beam at Connor, and he went inside.

He appeared inside of the jet in his grasshopper form, and he looked at his surroundings.

**GIANT WAKING! BREAKING MAMMOTH!**

Then the jet transformed into a battle armor mech suit with new features. The suit is grey with yellow and red linings, it has tusks in the front, and two progress keys on its arms.

**Larger than life to crush like a machine.**

The Horde and others looked at Connor's new form in shock.

"Incredible," Adl spoked softly.

"I'm in a battlesuit, guys!" Connor said.

Then the Mega Bot activated its sickles and began to attack him, but Connor blocked them with his key gauntlets.

And Connor and the Mega Bot are fighting, and he isn't giving up that easy. Connor gave that bot an uppercut that detached the sickles, and he caught them.

Connor uses the sickles and struck the robot. He dodged its attacks, and Connor gave the bot the roundhouse kick.

"It's time to finish this," said Connor, and he pressed his driver. **BREAKING IMPACT!**

He launched a progress key into the air and jumped up. The progress key grew larger, and Connor kicked it.

The Mega Bot tried to block it, but the impact is too great, the Connor crushed the bot and it exploded, destroying it.

The Horde was shocked. No one can destroy a Mega Bot, not even a kick.

"Let's get oughta here!" yelled Kluster, and the Horde teleported away.

Meanwhile, at Area 51, Connor explained why he was locked up.

"So, you actually resist their torture?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Connor answered. "They'll never break my spirit, and I think Frosta did me a favor. I'm starting to get thinner," he said with a smile.

But the others cringed in disgust about that thought. The Horde giving him problems.

"Well, if you want to get thinner, try exercising for a while," said Max.

But no matter how many painful and ridiculous tortures he faces. Connor will never sell out his friends.


	10. Under Pressure

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Under Pressure

In the recreational room, Connor is looking at his progress keys, and is admiring that they give him new powers.

"Hey, Connor." Jonathan came. "The Alliance meeting starts in five minutes." he said.

"You got it, sir." said Connor. He got out of the chair and headed to the meeting.

But before he can go to the meeting, Connor started to get thirsty. Then he spotted a glass of soda and ranked it, and headed to the meeting. Suddenly, Jonathan came to the table and noticed his drink is short.

"Who drank my soda?" he questioned. "Doesn't anyone know that I put laxative in it, because of my stomachache."

Connor heard it in shock. How was he supposed to know the drink was Jonathan's, and he hoped that he can hold it in after the meeting.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship. Entrapta and Sam are working on some of the Horde bots, and one of them fired a drill at a wall.

"Perfect! The bots' weapons have improved, with the drills they can destroy a whole tank." Entrapta recorded.

"If only we have more keys," said Sam. And Catra came in.

"You heard Entrapta, she can't think of a good one to crush the Rebellion and their Riders," said Catra. "but we have the same, robot." she said.

Then she gave the same key to a different robot, and it pressed it. **DODO! **And it slides the key onto the belt and pressed the button, then wires connected the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires came out of its mouth and covered it, and one different robot became the same Dodo Bot.

"Squawk!" yelled Dodo Bot.

Later, back at Area 51. Connor is hiding from some soldiers so he can go to the restroom. That is until Timmy and Perfuma came down the hall, without thinking Connor looked casual.

"So you actually keep secrets, even rumors?" said Perfuma.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "It's kinda like a diary," he said.

But Connor heard that trigger word and felt that pain.

"There you are Connor, come on. The meetings about to start." said Timmy. With no other choice, Connor followed them to the meeting.

**ppfffbbtt** Where two soldiers sniffed the stank, they began to hack and groaned in disgust.

The meeting began the Alliance, the Misfit Riders, and the Mighty Duo sat down in their seats.

"Council. We're looking for plans to protect Carson City from the Horde." Queen Angella spoked. "Max," she said.

"Thank you, Angella. My company has improved the security system,s all over the city, and if the Horde tried to break in the-" But Max paused as if something was bothering him. "Quit making those faces Connor you're making me nervous." he demanded. And Connor stopped making those faces.

"As I was saying, the stores' security will trap them."

"Excellent opinion Max. Connor, what would you say about it?" asked Angella.

Then Connor felt that the pain stopped, don't know why, but it stopped.

"I say, there should be a rule for people. To not go alone at night." Connor suggested.

"That's actually, not a bad idea Connor, meeting adjourned." she said, and everybody left. Except for Connor and Adora.

"Connor, I'm surprised that you came up with a decision." Adora spoked.

"Yeah. I surprise myself too." said Connor.

**ggggggrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbb**

"What was that?" she asked,

"Adora, I got a rumble in my back," he answered, but Adora didn't understand what he's talking about.

"What, your back is hungry or, wait. You mean." Adora said as she finally realized it in horror, while Connor sheepishly smiled. "Huh-uh! You are not doing it in here, go to the recreational room and do it there!" she yelled, and he left.

"Wel at least I held it in." said Connor.

Once he's at the recreational room, and he went inside the men's restroom.

**pffbttt-PPPPPPPFFFFFBBBBBTTTTTTT **And because of that, everyone groaned in disgust, and Connor came out with a relief look in his face.

"Hoo-hoo boy, I feel fifty pounds lighter!" he said, as a female rebel soldier covered her nose.

And the two armies flee to get away from the stench. "Ew! Ew! Ew!" And they began puking offscreen.

But all of a sudden, the alarm went off, and the distress beacons show's the Hore and the Bad Bots are trapped inside a mall.

In the mall, Kluster and Pile Rev tried to open the door, but it won't open. Not even a dent.

"Gears upgraded the security!" yelled Kluster.

"And the Rebellion are here!" yelled Pile Rev, they turned and spotted the Alliance and the Misfit Riders.

"Timmy! You and Adora will stop that Dodo Bot. The rest of you will stop Talon and Stinger." Connor ordered. "And I'll fight the Bad Bots." he said, and the others split up to fight.

Timmy took out his key, and pressed it. **BULLET! **Then he inserted it, into his blaster. **AUTHORIZE!**

**KAMEN RIDER!**

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled, and he pulled the trigger. **SHOT!**

He punched the bullet and armor pieces began to attach him, and he is now in his armor.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora called out, and she became She-Ra.

"Squawk!" yelled Dodo Bot. And he blocked Adora's sword, and he tried to strike her with his blades. But Adora dodged them and struck him, but Dodo Bot didn't flinch.

"Did Entrapta upgraded that, thing?!" she questioned.

Then Timmy blasted him, but they didn't even scratch Dodo Bot.

"Looks like Catra is trying to upgrade that key," said Timmy.

With the others, they're trying to knock down Sam and Half-A-Face. Then Sam punched Mermista down, and Bow fired an arrow.

But Half-A-Face kicked it away, with a smirk.

Next, Connor is blocking Kluster and Pile Rev's attacks, and he kicked Kluster in the face. And then Connor jumped on Pile Rev's arm and launched himself up, and smacked his head.

But then, Catra appeared as she placed her driver on her waist.

"Well, you guys are really organized today." said Catra. And she took out her key and pressed it, **DASH! ** and she inserted it into the blaster and fliped the key. **AUTHORIZE!**

**KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!**

"Kamen Rider!" she yelled, and she pulled the trigger. **SHOT! **Armor pieces attached her, and she is now in her armor.

**RUSHING CHEETAH!**

Catra charged right at him, but Connor avoided her attacks and blocked an incoming kick. He tried to fight back, but Catra dodged it.

Then Sam appeared and punched Connor multiple times. And Connor jumped over him to avoid another attack.

And Catra took out another key, and pressed it. **THUNDER! **Then she inserted it and flipped the key. **AUTHORIZE!**

**KAMEN RIDER!**

Catra pulled the trigger again, **SHOT! **Then armor pieces attached her, and she is in her second armor.

**LIGHTING HORNET!**

Then she fired hornet missile, but Connor jumped away, and the missiles hit Kluster and Pile Rev instead.

But Sam knocked Connor back down, suddenly Sam got blasted. He turned and spotted Timmy shooting at him, but Sam avoided the shots. Then Frosta uses her ice magic and trapped the Bad Bots.

"What's wrong? Got ice in your gyros?" Connor mocked.

"Make that, a drill in your armor." Catra smirked. And she took out a remote and pressed the button.

Then suddenly, drill missiles burst through the doors, which struck the Alliance.

Then the Horde escaped, along with the Horde Cadets carrying something.

Later, back at Area 51, the Alliance were completely bummed out that the Horde stole something from the mall, and got away.

"Did you guys noticed that the Horde stole a bunch of microchips, from an electronics store?" said Connor.

"That is correct Connor," Max agreed. "but why would Hordak want those chips?" he questioned.

"Maybe Entrapta is gonna use them to advance the Horde bots?" Glimmer suggested.

"And maybe, even those keys," said Timmy.

"Well if either Entrapta or Sam is gonna use them. We won't let that happen. They gotta slip on something." said Connor. Which gives Bow an idea.

"Guys. This morning I've been working on a slip arrow, which everyone will slip on. And I left it at the bathroom." Bow explained.

He went to the men's restroom to get his slip arrow, but once he opened the door, he yelled in disgust because of Connor's stench that's still here where he almost collapsed.

"Retreat it's a gas stack!" yelled Jonathan, and he and Max ran away.

"Sorry, guys." he said.

Meanwhile, in Carson City, the Alliance are at a stakeout on top of a building, waiting for the Horde to show up. They patiently wait, and then the Horde appeared.

"They're back." said Jonathan. Then Connor activated his blade, **Rising Blade! **they jumped off the roof and Connor began to fight Sam in weapon combat.

Bow fired his trick arrows at Dodo Bot, but they also have no effect on him. Then Mermista uses her trident to try to strike him, but Dodo bot just blocked it with his blades and Mermista avoided one of his attacks.

Connor and Sam continued to fight until, Max knocked the rising arrow out of Sam's hands and he tried to punch him. But Sam dodged the incoming fist and swiped Connor's rising blade and struck Max with it.

And Connor caught the rising arrow, and he and Sam continue to fight.

Adora clashed swords with Dodo Bot, where Adora is struggling against that bot.

"Squawk!" yelled Dodo Bot, and he pressed the button. **EXTINCTION NOVA! **Then Dodo Bot did a powerful slash at her, which causes Adora to fall down.

Suddenly, Timmy blasted Dodo Bot, and then more Horde bots appeared.

Connor is using the rising arrow to shoot Sam who is in the air avoiding the shots. Then Sam struck him down.

But Connor took out another key, **BLIZARD! ****AUTHORIZE! **then the robot polar bear appeared and is bashed, Sam. And Connor inserted the key into the driver. **PROGRESS!**

The robot polar bear grabbed Connor and digitized onto him, and he is now in his freezing armor.

**ATTENTION FREEZE! FREEZING BEAR!**

**Fierce breath as cold as arctic winds.**

Then Connor charged at Sam, and he socked him a few times and fired an ice blast at him. Which causes Sam to freeze up, and Connor punched him.

Timmy blasted a few bots with his attach blaster, and noticed a few of them being round up.

"Bow, now!" yelled Timmy, and Bow fired the slip arrow on the ground causing it to be slippery to stand on, which causes the bots to slip.

"Timmy catch!" Glimmer yelled, and she threw a new key to him and Timmy caught it, and pressed it. **REVOLVER! **

Then Timmy inserted it, into his blaster. **Progress key confirmed. **And he pulled back that action and aimed at the bots. **Ready to utilize GATLING CONTAINED SHOT!**

Then Timmy blasted the Horde bots and they exploded, completely deactivating them.

Then Timmy spotted Dodo Bot, and he closed his blaster **RISING CHARGE! **and Timmy opened it. **FULL CHARGE! **Then he pulled the trigger and fired energy-themed quills as Timmy skidded backwards, and the quills struck Dodo Bot. **GATLING CONTAINED BUSTER!**

"Squawk!" yelled Dodo Bot, and he exploded deactivating him, and the key fell down.

Then Sam flew by, and got the key, while Timmy tried to blast him.

"Nuts!" said Connor. "At least I find; forget you, robots." he said, as he glared at the Bad Bots.

"Well, a few of those armors ain't gonna stop us." Kluster smirked.

"As for you, I got a secret weapon." Then Conor spins around, much to their confusion, and he jumped up. "Super fart!" he yelled.

**ppppppppffffffbbbbbbttttt**

Kluster and the Bad Bots made faces of disgust as Kluster groaned, and they fled as he yelled in disgust. Then the Horde teleported away.

Later, back at the Horde's ship. Hordak was watching the surveillance in the battle.

"I know, it's too painful to watch," said Catra. But Hordak knew something about Connor, that isn't right.

"Actually, it is on track." Hordak spoked. "The drama of this man is for more interesting than the princesses, after all, it is according to my plan." he smirked. As he watched another surveillance on Connor acting crazy.


	11. Love

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Love

In the Nevada desert, the Alliance and the others are digging in the ground, looking for something to beat the Horde. But Connor is daydreaming, rather than working.

"Connor!" said Timmy, as he snapped his fingers at him. "Earth to Connor!" he said, and Connor got back to reality.

"You've been sitting around all day. What gives?"

"Timmy my friend, I usually think while I work. It passes the time," Connor explained. "Or just work," he said.

"Thinking while you work?" Glimmer spoked. "That's just distracting. What's so important about daydreaming?" she questioned.

"I usually think about, love songs." said Connor.

(Connor) **Betty Betty Sparkles**

**She... She makes my heart crackle**

**Oh, Betty She's my girl She makes everything like a cinnamon swirl**

The girls started giggling for how silly Connor and that song is.

**Betty Betty Betty Sparkles**

**Spark, Spark, Sparkles**

**Betty, Betty Betty SPARKLES!**

After he sang that ridiculous song, the dirt collapsed, and in the dirt is some kind of pink crystal.

"Whoa!" Bow sparkled. "It's some kind of crystal," he said. and Connor snatched it from the ground.

"Whatever it is, we're rich!" he said. "Come on guys. let's go!"

At the recreational room, Max is looking at the crystal carefully, where Connor is anxious to know if the crystal is worth something.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said Max.

"Yes!" Connor said.

"This crystal is... worthless," he answered, which causes Connor to collapse in despair.

"Well whatever is it, it looks like some kind of decoration crystal," Adora suggested.

"Or First Ones tech." said Bow.

"Or an old candy," said Timmy. Then suddenly Light Hope appeared.

"That is correct Timmy, you have obtained one of the First Ones most powerful crystals. The love crystal," said Light Hope.

"So this is actually a thousand year old candy." said Johnathan.

"Yes, anyone who eats that rock candy will fall in love with the first person they see," she explained.

"Now that is one powerful candy." said Swift Wind.

"But be careful. The last time this crystal was unleashed on the humans, it was disastrous."

"How could it be disastrous?" Max asked.

"The humans of earth started to neglect their work, and let animals run rampant, and villages getting burned down." Light Hope explained.

Then the Alliance were shocked to hear the history of the love crystal.

"Nuh-uh, no way, no how!" said Timmy. "Love is just too dangerous, we're getting rid of this thing," he said.

But Connor has a better idea.

"Hold it, what if we use it on the Horde," said Connor, which confuses the others. "Just think about it, if we could feed this crystal to Hordak, then he'll be love crazy. That's not weird at all right?" he said.

"Little bit." said Max.

"But look Connor, love is not something you want to rush into," said Perfuma.

"Don't worry I won't rush anything. Now let's find the Horde and give this crystal to Hordak."

"Right." agreed Timmy. Then the Misfit Riders quickly exited the recreational room.

In the desert, the Horde bots are digging up some fossil specimens for Entrapta.

"So explain this to me again? Why are we digging up skeletons?" Scorpia asked.

"To input more data, these animals live on this planet millions of years ago, before they went extinct." Entrapta explained.

"Oh. I thought we're here to make new keys?" she said.

"No, I'm still working on it. But Catra somehow improved this one key."

Hiding behind a fossil, the Misfit Riders and the Alliance are spying on them.

"Alright guys, we gotta put that crystal in a box so Entrapta can find it," said Connor.

"Yeah, but what about the Horde gathering samples?" asked Adora.

Then one Horde bot grabbed the fossil that they're hiding, with quick thinking, they went into a cave.

"Man that was close." said Glimmer.

"Uh, guys," Connor called. "Dod one of you guys ate the crystal?" he questioned, and he showed them that a small piece of the crystal has been chomped off.

Then everyone spotted Timmy eating the piece much to their shock. Then Frosta jumped on him and covered his eyes.

"Keep your eyes shut, or you'll fall in love with the next person you see." said Frosta.

"Hey let go! I can't see!" said Timmy, and he started running around like crazy.

And then he tripped on a rock, which causes Frosta to let go of him, and then he looked at his reflection.

"Hubba hubba. I am one good looking guy." said Timmy.

"Oh no, you've fallen in love with yourself!" Connor said in shock.

"Change of plan guys," said Adora. "we need to blend in, in order to sneak into the Horde's mothership," she said.

"Don't worry, me and Timmy got this. Are you ready?" he said.

"Alright, let's do this." said Timmy, as he finished checking his hair.

"Rider up!" they said, and magic light covered them, and they are now wearing Horde uniforms. "Horde Riders!"

The Misfit Riders soon joined in, and after they're done collecting samples, they teleported back to the ship.

Later, at the Horde's ship. The Misfit Riders blend in so they won't get caught.

"Now which way is Hordaks' throne?" questioned.

"Hey!" they both freeze, and they turned and spotted Catra. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, uh... we're looking for a bot facility." said Timmy.

Catra looked at them with suspicion, that the voices sound familiar.

"Go to sector 8 and take a right," she said. And the Misfit Riders headed to sector 8.

They went to the robot facility where Horde bots are manufactured and there, they spotted the Horde cadets talking.

"Remember Connor, blend in," said Timmy, and Connor nodded in agreement.

They walked in looking casual so not to draw attention.

"Hey what'cha doing?" Connor questioned.

"We were just talking.' said Lonnie.

"Talking about what?" Timmy asked.

"Talking about that Spirit guy, he's sometimes crazy, and also disgusting," she answered.

"Well. He only does that when he's in a fight, y'know you gotta be fast and sometimes a little gassy." Connor explained.

**ppfffbbtt** But what they didn't know, is that Super Pal Trio walked by, and groaned in disgust.

"There's only one person who can make a smell that foul!" said Catra. "A Kamen Rider!" she said, and she emoved Connor's disguise which causes him to Rider down, and he covered himself like a little girl.

"And it looks like we've got Legend, as well," said Scorpia, and she removed Timmy's disguise.

"Sneaking up to face Hordak, aren't you boys," she said.

"Who are you calling a boy? I'm a man." said Timmy, "Look! I have a chest hair." he said, as he showed them one hair on his chest. Only for Entrapta to pluck it out. "Ouch!"

Then Catra jumped in to attack, but Connor blocked her attacks. Connor tried to give her the tornado kick, but she ducked and gave him an uppercut.

Next Timmy is facing Scorpia.

"Please, not the face! It's a national treasure!" yelled Timmy.

"Since when were you obsessed with your, looks?" asked Scorpia in confusion.

Then she tried to shock him, but he avoided that electrical charge and dodged her stinger.

And the Misfit Riders escaped the facility.

Later, the Misfit Riders sneaked around the halls, in order to find Hordaks' throne.

"Are you sure this is the way to Hordak's throne?" asked Timmy.

"I'm sure, I'm sure," said Connor. "If not, he could be in the bunker," he said.

Then they went into the bunker to find Hordak, then they heard a metal noise.

"It must be Hordak, now let's create, the mood."

(Connor) **Betty Betty Sparkles Shh...**

**Girl You make my heart crackle**

Timmy somehow is starting to like that silly song.

**OH, Betty Betty, I love you so When I think about you I turn to dough**

**Betty, Betty Take one bite Then look me in the eyes and fall in love at first sight**

**Betty, Bety, please WAKE UUUUUUP!**

Then the lights turned on, and it turns out it wasn't Hordak. But Super Pal Trio.

"Wrong bunker Romeo!" yelled Catra. Which causes the Misfit Riders to scream in horror. "And what's this, rock candy?" she asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Connor yelled.

But it was too late, the girls ate the love crystal, and they looked at the Riders lovestruck.

"Pucker up Riders, here comes the sugar!" said Scorpia.

Then Scorpia grabbed Connor, and she began smothering him in kisses.

And Catra grabbed Timmy and hugged him.

"Why hello there, big boy," said Catra.

Next Entrapta started cuddling Connor.

"Well aren't you a fine human specimen." said Entrapta.

The Misfit Riders are trapped by the girls' kisses. And they found out that love is dangerous.

"Rider ball!" yelled Connor, and he threw Timmy which he rolls like a ball. And they escaped the bunker, where Imp is flying above them, but they avoided them. "Light Hope was right, love crystal is bad news. Let's beat it!" he said.

"Get back here, you lovely rebels!" yelled the girls.

They went to the platform and activated it, and they teleported back to Earth.

The Misfit Riders made it back to Area 51 and explained it to everyone.

"So how'd it go?" asked Jonathan.

"We didn't gave the crystal to Hordak, but the girls ate it instead," Connor explained.

"So that explains the lipstick on your faces." Mermista said.

"Yeah, and they ruined my good looks!" said Timmy as he washed his face.

Later back at the Horde ship, Fergus is about to tell Hordak about the Misfit Riders infiltration.

"Hordak, it appears the Riders have given Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta, a candy-like substance which causes them to fall in love with the first person they meet," Fergus explained.

"Very well, we will invade the city without them." said Hordak.

"Yes, But without Entrapta, she can never create the keys we wanted," he said.

"Don't worry boss," Kluster and the Bad Bots came. "Entrapta finished a new one this morning." he said.

Then Blasto placed the belt on the robot's waist, and its eyes turned red. **LINKED!**

Then Kluster gave it the key, and it pressed it. **ARSINO! **Then it slides the key onto the belt and pressed the button on the side. And wires began connecting they key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires came out of it's mouth, and rays began to cover it. After it's transformation, it now resembles a rhino.

"Perfect," Fergus smirked.

Back at Area 51, the Alliance improved their skills to beat the Horde. Then suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Looks like the Horde are at it again?" Connor said.

"Right now!" yelled Timmy. "But they'll ruin my good looks," he said. And Sea Hawk came.

"Now young Timmy, you shouldn't be concerned about your appearance. Your part of the Rebellion and an adventurer, so you must fight the fight," said Sea Hawk.

Timmy started to realize it and now understand what he's capable of. He shook his head and began standing loud and proud.

"All right, let's move out!" he yelled. Where Jonathan is confused.

"How on Earth did he recover, this quickly?" questioned Jonathan.

"The love crystals effects should've worn off in a few hours, and it turns out Timmy just needed a little help." said Light Hope.

In Carson City, Rhino Bot is wrecking everything, while the Bad Bots and Adl watched.

Then the Alliance appeared.

"OK. Let's beat this bot!" said Connor, and he and Timmy took out their keys. **JUMP! BULLET! AUTHORIZE!**

The robot grasshopper appeared and jumped around, while Timmy took out his blaster.

**KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!**

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora called out.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled, then Connor inserted the key, and Timmy pulled the trigger. **PROGRESS! SHOT!**

The robot grasshopper digitized onto Connor, and he is now in his armor.

**RISING HOPPER!**

Then Timmy punched the bullet, and armor pieces attached him, and he is now in his armor.

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

Then they charged to attack.

Rhino Bot tried to ram She-Ra, but she avoided him. Then he tried to ram her again, but this time Adora turned her sword into a shield and Rhino Bot rammed her. But Adora kept her ground.

"Come on! I just wanna ram you!" yelled Rhino Bot.

"Well, if it isn't the puppet. Max Gears." said Adl.

"It would be nice if you'd stop calling me, that," said Max. And he began fighting the colonel, but Adl dodged his attacks due to Max's prosthetics.

"I always love doing this," said Half-A-Face, and he took out his key. **POISON! **Then he inserted it into the driver, and the robot scorpion came out.

"Kamen Rider!" he said, and he pulled the lever.

The robot scorpion stung him and covered him, **STING SCORPION! **He burst out and he is now in his armor. **BREAKDOWN!**

Connor glared at him and activated his blade, **Rising Blade **while Half-A-Face activated his bow. **Rising Arrow **Then they began clashing each other, with their weapons and all.

Adora is still fighting Rhino Bot, who is still trying to ram her. And once she has enough space, she slashed and fired beams at him.

"I'm broke!" yelled Rhino Bot, and he exploded, destroying him. But Pile Rev took the key.

"It's a good thing we have a back-up," Kluster smirked.

Then another robot appeared and pressed the same key, **DODO!** And it inserted it, into the belt and pressed the button on the other side. Then wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Then wires came out of it's mouth and rays began covering it, and it became the Dodo Bot. But this Dodo Bot is different, he now has shoulder pads and launchers on his arms.

"It looks like this robot, is all grown up." said Mermista, and she fired some water at him. But suddenly, Dodo Bot 2.0 deflected the water and struck her.

Timmy spotted this and activated his attach blaster, **Attach Blaster! **Then he blasted at him, but it didn't affect Dodo Bot 2.0.

Timmy avoided his attacks and took out his other key. **POWER! **Then he inserted it into his blaster. **PUNCHING CONTAINED SHOT!**

Then Timmy pulled the action and pulled the trigger, but the force of it causes Timmy to fall down.

But Dodo Biot 2.0 blocked the blast, then Frosta fired her ice at him, but he sliced them. Then Dodo Bot 2.0 activated his launchers, and slashes them, and they are heading to Timmy.

But they were blocked by Frosta's ice shield. Then Dodo Bot 2.0 fired at him from his chest but were blocked by Perfuma's vine.

Half-A-Face aimed his rising arrow at Connor and blasted him, and Connor gell down. But Connor got back up, and is ready to take action.

"Let's Rider!" yelled Connor, and he took out his other key. **PRESS! AUTHORIZE!**

The satellite jet appeared and flew around, and Connor inserted the key. **PROGRESS!**

The satellite jet beamed him up, and it changed, and Connor is now in his battle armor.

**BREAKING MAMMOTH!**

**Larger than life to crush like a machine.**

After that, Connor jumped up and pressed his driver for a final attack. **BREAKING IMPACT!**

Connor launched a progress key and kicked it, and he went straight to Half-A-Face. But he and the rest of the Bad Bots tried to block it, then Connor's might forced them back and created an explosion.

Then Connor saw it in shock, the robot scorpion used itself as a shield.

"This war will continue. This world is destined to be ruled, by the Horde." said Kluster, and the Horde4 teleported away.

At Area 51, Light Hope watched the hile scene, though she may be a program, but she can still help the Rebellion.

"It appears Connor, might need improvements," said Light Hope.

In the lab new data is being downloaded and robotic arms began to move, where... a new key is being created.


	12. Lieutenant

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Lieutenant

In the recreational room, everyone is relaxing, just sit around and doing nothing.

"This is the life guys," said Adora. "There aren't any Horde sightings in two weeks, and we can finally relax." she sighed as she sat on a chair.

"Yeah. And one of Prime's rejected clones is a great cook." Connor agreed.

Then Wrong Hordak came and handed a plate of burgers to Connor.

"Cheeseburgers for the great Spirit." Wrong Hordak said, and Connor took a bite.

Suddenly, Brightmoon's general came.

"Is there something wrong, general?" Angella asked.

"Your highness, a lieutenant stopped by for a visit," she said. Then the door opened, revealing to be a man with blonde hair and a beard, wearing a high-ranking military uniform. And his name is Lieutenant Robert Whitmore.

"Lieutenant Whitmore!" Johnathan said with a salute.

"General," Whitmore saluted back.

"You two, know each other?" Timmy said.

"Why yes, we had missions together when I was a major," he explained.

"Yeah, Johnathan's great with tactics," said Connor, as he ate.

"True. But there is one mission, where he screwed up." Everyone began to look at the Lieutenant with interest, but Johnathan looked at him in shock.

"Really?": said Frosta. "Did Johnathan really screwed something up?" she said.

"I don't think so, guys." said Johnathan.

"I really want to know," Perfuma spoked.

"Well, there's nothing to do around here anyway. So I want to know as well." said Max.

So the Alliance sat around the table and began listening to the lieutenant's story.

"Well, it all started, during the diamond heist." Robert began.

Flashback:

_A couple of years ago during the diamond heist, Robert and his men needed a plan to get the diamonds back._

"We were on a mission to retrieve the diamonds from the smugglers."

_"Alright soldiers, we need to get those goons out of that building?" said Robert. "Johnathan will switch the regular drinks with the laxative drinks, everybody got that?" he said._

_"Yes, sir!" they saluted._

"Johnathan sneaked into the building to switch the drinks."

_Johnathan went into an office and spotted a fizzy beverage and grabbed it._

_Suddenly, he tripped on a carpet and threw the drinks. He juggled them, but eventually caught them, but to his confusion and shock, the beverages looked the same._

"But he couldn't tell which is the fake one."

_So Johnathan placed the beverage back and drank the other one._

_Later, at the camping site. Robert is looking at the goons through his binoculars._

_"I don't get it, they should be running to the bathroom by now?" said Robert._

"And then, I noticed that Johnathan wasn't feeling well. That is until I realized something."

_Robert looked at Johnathan in shock, Johnathan just drank the laxative beverage._

_"Be cool man, be cool," he said. But Johnathan couldn't hold it anymore, he let out a scream and went to the outhouse._

Flashback end:

Then the Alliance went into full-blown guffaws.

Angella and Max laughed so hard, he pounded on the table, then the princesses and Swift Wind doubling over their laughter. Even Connor was in complete hysterics.

But Johnathan wasn't laughing, he just crossed his arms with a blush on his face.

"I was a soldier back then," said Johnathan.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship, Entrapta discovered new data in her lab, then Catra came in.

"How's it going Entrapta," said Catra.

"Real good actually," Entrapta said. "I discovered that not only that the key can give the bots more power, but it also can upgrade it." she explained.

"I knew it could work," Catra smirked. Then Entrapta took out metal balls.

"And that's not all, watch." Then Entrapta threw them at one of her robots, and their heads became dodo heads. "It can also turn other robots into one of its drones."

"That's kinda impressive." said Catra.

"That's right, it became a total game-changer," said Entrapta, and she put the belt onto a robot's waist, and its eyes turned red. **LINKED! **

Then it took out the key, **DODO! **and it slided onto the belt and it pressed the button on the side. And wires began connecting the key. **EXTINCTION!**

Wires came out of its mouth, and rays began to cover it, and it now became Dodo Bot. But this time his head is a skull with a dodo's head as a helmet and straps dangling down.

"What are your orders?" said Dodo Bot 3.0

Later back at the recreational room, the Alliance has got their laughter under control.

"Man, that was hilarious," said Timmy.

"Yeah, Johnathan is almost as clumsy, as me," said Connor.

"I can hear you, y'know," said Johnathan. Suddenly, the alarm went off, and the projectors shows that the Horde and the Bad Bots attacking Carson City.

"Are those the guys, that you're fighting?" asked Robert.

"Oh yeah, the Horde always wants to fight," said Connor and he took out his key. **JUMP! AUTHORIZE!**

Then the robot grasshopper teleported to the room, which surprised the lieutenant.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled and he inserted the key into the driver. **PROGRESS!**

The robot grasshopper digitized onto Connor, and he is now in his armor.

**RISING HOPPER!**

**A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

Then he burst through the door.

"Guess Connor was kinda bored." said Bow.

In Carson City, the Bad Bots are riding on a Horde tank, while leading a group of Horde bots.

"So this is what leading a revolt is, eh?" said Kluster.

"And look who's blocking our path," Blasto pointed and blocking their path is Connor and the Alliance.

"The Horde moves, fast." said Connor.

"Ha! You can't be too careful when you're with the Rebellion," said Kluster.

"I don't need to be careful, all I need is to believe," he said. **AUTHORIZE!**

The Horde bots began to fire, but the robot polar bear appeared and blocked their blasts, and breathed ice at them. **PROGRESS! **The robot polar bear turned and grabbed Connor, and it digitized onto him. And he is now in his polar bear armor.

**FREEZING BEAR!**

**Fierce breath as cold as arctic winds.**

Then Connor jumped on the tank and began fighting the Bad Bots, he avoided their attacks and even blocked them.

Then he blasted ice on their faces, and Bow jumped onto the tank and fired his goop arrows at their feet, trapping them.

"OK, we need to turn this tank around?" said Bow.

"Don't worry I got it," said Connor as he took the controls.

"I don't want to be a show-off Connor, but you don't know how they work," he said.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me." Then Connor locked on the coordinates, and the tank turned around. And then he blasted at the Horde bots, completely destroying them.

Bow and the other princesses were both shocked and amazed by this.

"Whoa! How did you do that Connor!?" asked Bow.

"I don't know? I've been doing that stuff since I got hit by the rays." Connor spoked.

Back at Area 51, Johnathan and Max watched everything in interest.

"Looks like Connor believes in his friends, huh?" said Robert.

"Guess he didn't socialize much ever since he chose to stay here," Johnathan said with a smile.

"I wonder what the others, are doing?" Max questioned.

In the forest, Timmy, Sea Hawk, and Spinerella and Netossa are fighting Sam and Half-A-Face along with the Dodo drones.

The Horde Riders charged at Timmy, but he quickly ran at top speed. Then a bunch of Dodo drones came to catch him, but he ran away from them really fast.

"How can you run like that?" Sam questioned.

"I'm always, fast." Timmy answered.

Then he began to run in a complete circle really fast, and he started blasting at the Dodo drones.

The Horde Riders tried to use their final attack on Timmy. But instead, they used that on the drones which causes them to explode, destroying them.

Half-A-Face noticed that one of the Rebellion got away.

"Looks like they chickened out," said Half-A-Face.

Later in Carson City, Connor reverted back to his grasshopper armor is jumping from building to building looking for some more Horde bots, or better yet, Hordak.

_**"Connor. Come in Connor."** _Johnathan called.

"Yeah, I'm here Johnathan. What's up," said Connor.

_**"Epsilon spotted a robot at the center of the city," **_he said. And with that, Connor jumped off.

Meanwhile, with Timmy's group, they headed back to the city.

"So you think that a robot is somewhere in the city?" asked Sea Hawk.

"That's what Johnathan told me," Timmy said, and there, they spotted Dodo Bot 3.0 "Guys! Call Max and Johnathan, we need them." he said, and he took out his other key. **POWER! AUTHORIZE! SHOT!**

He punched the bullet, and he is now in his kong armor.

**PUNCHING KONG!**

Timmy began pounding him, but Dodo Bot 3.0 just blocked them, and he tossed him,

"Worthless." said Dodo Bot 3.0 Just as he's about to attack again, Connor appeared in his tiger armor and blocked it with his rising blade.

Then the Mighty Duo came and began fighting Dodo Bot 3.0.

"You guys made it," said Connor.

"We wouldn't all the action," said Johnathan.

Then Connor closed his blade **CHARGE! **and opened it, **FULL CHARGE! **and he pulled the trigger. **CONTAINED SLASH! **

Then Connor slashed a ray and Timmy punched it, giving it a little boost. And it struck Dodo Bot 3.0, which causes an explosion.

"I think we got him?" Connor said.

As the smoke clears, it is revealed that Dodo Bot 3.0 wasn't damaged at all, not even a scratch.

"What!?" Johnathan yelled in shock.

Then he launched his launchers and they struck Max, which causes him to roll on the ground, as everyone looked at it in shock.

"Boss!" yelled Connor as he came to his aid. "Are you OK?" he said.

Max now has scrapes and cuts on his face, then suddenly, his wounds began to heal rapidly. Then Max got back up and charged at the robot.

"It looks like you won't be defeated, by a robot like me," said Dodo Bot 3.o

Then he yanked Max's prosthetic arm right out of him, which causes him to scream in pain. And then he cut his prosthetic leg clean off, which causes Max to collapse.

Robert watched it in shock. He has to do something, then Light Hope appeared.

"The new progress key is complete." said Light Hope. Robert looked at the new key in confusion, he doesn't know what it can do, but he will find out.

Back at the city, Dodo Bot 3.0 fired launchers at Timmy, which causes him to revert back into his civilian form.

Then he struck Connor which causes him to revert back to his hopper armor. Connor took out his other key, but Dodo Bot 3.0 struck it out of his hand.

Then Robert came in his jeep.

"Hey, kid! Catch!" Robert yelled, and he threw the key, and Connor caught it. Connor looked at the new key in wonder.

"Light Hope, made a new key?" said Max.

Then Connor removed his key from his driver and is ready to use the new key.

"Let's Rider!" yelled Connor, and he pressed the button. **SHINNING JUMP! **Then he placed it in front of his driver. **AUTHORIZE!**

the crystal fired a beam, and Connor flipped the key and pointed up, and the beam hit it. And above him is a lock and the key fits into a keyhole.

Connor turned it clockwise, then the keyhole is unlocked and came out, a shinning robot grasshopper and on its back is a small robot grasshopper.

Then Connor inserted the key into the driver. **PROGRESS!**

Then an energy-based net came out of the driver and caught the robot grasshoppers, and covered Connor, creating an orb.

**The rider kick increases the power by adding to brightness.**

Then the orb vanished, where it looks like Connor is in his black suit. But suddenly, it grew abs. Then yellow linings appeared and grasshopper legs came out and covered Connor, thus finishing the transformation.

**SHINNING HOPPER!**

**WHEN I SHINE, DARKNESS FADES.**

Everyone looked at Connor in amazement, he now has a new armor, and Connor is going to use it.


	13. Shining

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Shining

At the city, Connor is now facing Dodo 3.0 in his new form, while the others looked at his new form in amazement.

"Holy cow," Connor spoked. "I can feel incredible power." he said, and he charged toward him.

Dodo Bot 3.0 tried to block him, and Connor punched him and this time, he skidded backwards.

Dodo Bot 3.0 was taking a small amount of damage, then he began to calculate Connor's next move, he blocked Connor's kick and he continued to calculate. Just as Connor was about to punch him, Dodo Bot 3.0 grabbed his fist.

"Spirit's output is 1.8 above default," said Dodo Bot 3.0, and he smacked him, but Connor remained standing. "Compensating and exceeding, that's child's play," he said.

Dodo Bot 3.0 charged toward him, but Connor blocked his attacks, while Light Hope watched.

"Only a 1.8 fold increase? It should be much more powerful than that!" said Light Hope.

Then Dodo Bot 3.0 fired cannons, but Connor deflected them.

"Connor! Call in a full retreat!" Jonathan ordered.

Then Connor took out another key. **PRESS! AUTHORIZE!**

The satellite jet appeared and it beamed the Alliance and flew away.

Later at Area 51, the Alliance were exhausted because they got beaten by an upgraded robot.

"How are you guys feeling? Sound off." said Jonathan, and the only response he's got are groans.

"Well that was upsetting," said Timmy.

"You fought that robot too, and how can you run that fast?" said Adora. So Timmy began to tell the story.

"It began a few months ago." he began.

Flashback:

_A few months ago in Carson City, Timmy was just walking in the city streets._

"I was just some scared kid who was always getting picked on because of it."

_Then Timmy spotted a cute girl and ran toward her._

_"Hi, my name's Timmy. What's your name," said Timmy, and suddenly, a puppy barked and Timmy screamed in fear._

_Then the girl and two older boys began to laugh._

_"I can't believe it, he got scared by a little puppy!" said the boy._

_"Yeah. What a coward." said the other boy, and the thee kids walked away laughing._

_Those insults began to upset him, so he decided to walk back home._

"They always do that to me. I don't know why, but they always do. That's when the meteor came down."

_Timmy looked up and spotted the meteor coming down, and heard the impact._

_Then Timmy spotted the rays coming, they damaged the buildings and some of them regrew a forest, and the rays hit him which causes Timmy to fall down._

_Timmy slowly got back up and noticed that the streets and roads have been demolished by the debris of the buildings._

_Then he heard a growl, and there he spotted a dog, where he noticed a sign read: Beware Dog. And the dog charged at him, Timmy got up and ran._

_But the dog stop and dropped its jaw in shock, Timmy ran all the way to another building with lightning speed._

_Then Timmy noticed that he's far away from the dog, and the dog ran back to the alley in fright._

_"What the..." he questioned._

Flashback end:

"And that's why I ran so fast." Timmy finished.

"Wow. Who knew?" said Bow as he's carrying Max's spare prosthetic arm. And he went to Max as Glimmer carried Ma's spare prosthetic leg. "OK Max, we're gonna connect these two prosthetics into you and their gonna hurt. One, two, three." he said, and they began to connect the prosthetics, which causes Max to groan in pain.

"If you could've sit still in won't hurt!" said Glimmer, as she struggled.

"Ouch!" Max cried. And then the prosthetics have been fully connected to Max as he breathed heavily.

"Man. I guess it's hard to use prosthetics," said Connor.

"Yeah, well my father saved my life once," Max explained.

"I never got to meet your father, what was he like?" asked Angella.

"Let me see," Max began to tell his story.

Flashback:

_A few years ago, Max as a child is having his birthday dinner with his father Oswald as a young man._

_"Daddy, what's that?" Young Max pointed a picture in his book._

_"Why that's the moon, and someday you can see Earth while you're there." said Young Oswald with a loving smile._

"My dad is a great man, he always respected me, no matter how many mistakes I did."

_Then a few years later, Young Max is having his birthday dinner alone on the table are a bunch of birthday presents._

"Sometimes my dad works for a couple of hours, I didn't understand 'til I was 10."

"Didn't your dad care about you at all?" asked Bow.

"Well, there is one thing he did care about me."

_Then a few years later, Young Max as a teenager is painting a forest. And Oswald came home and noticed Max's painting._

_"What are you doing, son?" Oswald questioned._

_"Painting. It helps me relax," said Young Max. Then in response, Oswald patted his head, which causes Max to form a warm smile on his face._

"He was secretly impressed about my paintings."

"Well that's the shortest respect you ever had!" shouted Perfuma.

"Do you want to know or not," said Max in irritation.

"Yes, I want to know more." she said.

"As I was saying..."

_A few years later, at the Gears Enterprises ceremony. Max is about to take the throne of his father's company._

_"Are you ready, son?" said Oswald._

_"Yes, I've been waiting for this my whole life." said Max._

_As the ceremony was about to begin, an impact sound can be heard by the cause of the meteor, everyone began to panic and fled._

_Just as Max and Oswald stayed behind, the rays began to come toward Oswald._

_"Dad, look out!" yelled Max, and he shoved his father, and the rays hit Max which causes him to be launched to a generator._

_Then the generator began to malfunction because of the rays, it exploded just as Max was behind it._

Flashback paused:

Max remembered that explosion, he rubbed his arm as a reminder of the meteor.

"The explosion ripped off my arm and my leg. I thought I was about to be a goner, but, my wounds started to heal rapidly," he explained.

Flashback:

_Max began to wake up and noticed his surroundings, and realized he's in a hospital room._

_"Where am I?" Max questioned, then a female nurse came in._

_"Don't strain yourself Mr. Gears, you were in a coma for a week." she said._

_Max was shocked to hear that, and then he noticed he can't feel anything on both sides, he removed the covers and to his horror. His arm and leg have been replaced by prosthetics, he examined them that they were designed by his company._

_Then Oswald walked into the room with tears in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry son. I'm so sorry." said Oswald who is now completely broken. Just as tears are about to form in Max's eyes._

Flashback end:

"He blamed himself after that, he told me to use the company to help people, like how he failed to save me." he finished.

Everyone was shocked with gaped mouths.

"I heard of people blaming themselves but, this is ridiculous," said Connor.

"But it wasn't his fault, it was that cursed meteor!" said Max.

"It doesn't matter now," said Jonathan. "what does matter is finding a way to stop that robot." he said.

Meanwhile, at the Horde's ship Dodo Bot 3.0 is being checked on by Entrapta.

"Serves those aliens, right." said Fergus.

"Yeah, boss." Pile Rev agreed. "Those guys turned tail and run." he said.

"That's right, and we have one Kamen Rider to thank." said Kluster as he glanced at Sam.

"Hey I only joined to end people bossing everyone around," said Sam.

"But you never told us, why you wanted to end it." said Catra.

"Fine, then." he began to tell his story.

Flashback:

_A few months ago, Sam is doing schoolwork where he didn't even mind._

"I used to be a prodigy in my schools, I kinda liked it."

_Sam opened a window to get some fresh air, until he heard the meteor impact._

"That's when the meteor hit,"

_Then the rays came toward Sam and struck him._

_Then a few months later, sam is doing extra work, but something's bothering him._

"But that didn't stop my dad from giving me a good future, he made me do history, science, psychology. And when something goes wrong, I'll make them pay."

_Then Sam rose up and opened his eyes, and they are filled by months filled with rage._

Flashback end:

"Who knew," Scorpia spoked.

Then Entrapta wrapped her hair around Sam, and started to get close to him. Which causes Sam to blush.

"Wow! So the rays must've enhanced your anger, and with your rage, you could fight the Riders!" said Entrapta going crazy.

"Wait! Are you saying the rays gives everyone powers?" Catra questioned.

"No, they don't give everyone powers, they just enhanced their body functions," she explained.

"Then what do they have?" asked Adl.

Later back at Area 51, the Alliance hit a roadblock. Because they can't figure out a way to defeat that Horde bot.

"Guys, we're stuck. We can't even think of a plan." said Jonathan.

"Well just do something to get bad plans out of your minds," said Connor. "Like how I bombed those robots, they were like "Oh no I'm gonna die.' and all that stuff." he said acting silly.

"And I can't understand, is how you were able to operate an interplanetary vehicle?" he asked.

"I've been doing that stuff since the meteor hit." Connor began to explain his story.

Flashback:

_A few months ago, at a driveway, Connor is leaning back and forth with a smile on his face._

"I was just a guy who didn't care about work, I just wanted to have fun."

_Suddenly, he spotted the meteor coming down and he heard the impact._

_Then the rays came toward him, and they hit him in the head, which causes Connor to fall down. He got up and his eyes started to spin._

"The rays hit me in the head. I didn't feel anything strange 'til a few days later."

_A few days later in East Liverpool, Connor spotted a mechanic checking a car's engine. He soon checked it, and he began to fix it was easy._

_"Thanks a lot, kid." said the mechanic._

_"Why yes I am a genius after all, a genius." said Connor acting silly, while the mechanic raised his eyebrow in confusion._

Flashback:

"And that's why I did a fine job at that stuff, and everyone thinks I'm crazy. But at least I got my driver's license." Connor finished as he showed them his driver's license.

But then, Jonathan thought of something.

"Wait a minute. Not only the rays improved your motor skills, they also messed up your brain," said Jonathan.

"Correct," Light Hope appeared, and she showed everyone a holographic projection of Connor's brain going on the fritz. "I recently scanned his brain when Connor told you the story." she said. "Whenever he begins fighting the Horde, his brainwaves become unstable. But, they can be stable again when he's calm down."

"OK. Now we know that the cosmic rays, has given our allies supernatural abilities." said Angella. "Timmy's superspeed, Max's healing factor, and Connor's...personality. We might have a fighting chance." she said.

Suddenly, the distress beacon turned on, and asking for help is...Governor Freeman.

_**"Somebody help! Robot Dodos are attacking the city! Help!" **_Carl cried.

"Robot dodos?" Max questioned.

"It could be that the bot has created his own drones," said Perfuma.

"I see, but that new key won't stop him." Bow said.

"That's because Connor's latent ability exceeded the progress key's parameter. His combat experience has resulted in growth beyond my estimations. The error here is rooted in a shortage of combat data. Adding the data from the four keys should resolve the issue." Light Hope explained.

"Then we need to stall for time." said Adora.

"Then we better hurry, because Connor's gonna turn crazy again," said Mermista, they turned and saw that Connor isn't gonna contain his excitement for long.

In the city, Dodo drones are rampaging around. But the Alliance came just in time.

"OK everyone, we just need to draw the drones away from the city!" said Jonathan.

Then the Horde tank appeared driven by Catra and the Bad Bots, then the Dodo drones got on, and they drove away.

"Now how are we suppose to stop them?" questioned Connor.

"Guess you need help, from me." they turned and spotted Mick, and behind him is Governor Freeman carrying some heavy device.

"What do you want, now," said Max in annoyance.

"I'm here to save Carson City from those drones, with my EMP laser. It will shortcircuit those robots in an instant," said Mick, and he got on the jeep, while Carl heavily carried the laser to it and got on the jeep as well.

"Well, we better hurry. Because if we don't, then the drones will wreck the city to the ground," said Adora, and because of what she said, Connor began biting his fingernails. But Glimmer removed his hands from his mouth.

"Ugh! Nail biting, that's disgusting!" yelled Glimmer in disgust. Then they drove off after them.

The Alliance are gaining up on them, and the jeep activated its laser cannon.

"Aim for the tank!" Jonathan ordered.

"Aye, aye captain!" said Connor. Then he began to aim the tank carefully.

"Will you hurry and shoot!" yelled Mick being impatient. But Connor wasn't listening, he just kept his focus.

"Ready, aim,-" Bu Mick just shoved him.

"Just fire already!" said Mick and he pulled the trigger.

The laser fired at the tank, but due to bad timing, it hit one of the thrusters and one fell off. And because of it, the tank began to slow down.

"See I told you," he smirked. But the thruster is heading to the jeep and smashed the engine, and the vehicle began to slow down. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault! Your the one who shoved me!" yelled Connor.

"Guys! We got company!" said Bow.

Then they spotted the Bad Bots jumping off the tank.

"Perfect, Governor did you checked the laser?" said Mick.

"I did," Carl replied.

"Good. Now for my medal of honor," he said, and he aimed the laser at them, and he fired and it blasted someone.

And it turned out, the laser blasted Max and his prosthetics began to go haywire.

"Now that's pretty funny!" Kluster chuckled, and Blasto fired the laser, completely destroying it.

Then Dodo Bot 3.0 appeared.

"You humans are worthless," said Dodo Bot 3.0

"I ain't done yet," said Connor. "I just need to get enough to beat you!" he said.

Suddenly, a tidal wave appeared, on dry land. And on a boat are Sea Hawk and Mermista.

"Adventure!" yelled Sea Hawk. Then Mermista tossed the progress key to Connor.

"Let's Rider!" yelled Connor, and he pressed the key. **SHINING JUMP! AUTHORIZE!**

The keyhole appeared and Connor unlocked it, and the two robot grasshoppers appeared.

"Kamen Rider!" he yelled, and he inserted the key into the driver. **PROGRESS!**

The robot grasshoppers jumped into the net, and it surrounded Connor.

**The Rider Kick increases the power by adding to brightness.**

Once the orb vanished, and he is now in his shining armor.

**SHINING HOPPER!**

**When I shine, darkness fades!**

Then Dodo Bot 3.0 fired cannons, but Connor quickly dodged them and he jumped behind him.

He was about to punch the bot, but Dodo Bot 3.0 scanned him and he avoided his punch.

Dodo Bot 3.0 began to calculate Connor's next move, and then Connor was about to kick him, as he was about to block the attack, Connor vanished. And Connor reappeared and kick to the side, which causes Dodo Bot 3.0 to fall down.

He got back up and calculated again. Connor began to punch him, as Dodo Bot 3.0 was about to attack, Connor, vanished again. And he reappeared and punched him, and Dodo Bot 3.0 was launched.

"Oh man I like it!" said Timmy in excitement, as he took out his key.

But Catra wasn't impressed, instead, she seethed in anger as she took out her key as well.

**POWER! THUNDER! AUTHORIZE!**

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled, **SHOT! **armor pieces appeared and they are now in their armor.

**PUNCHING KONG!  
**

**LIGHTNING KONG!**

The Alliance charged into battle, as well as Catra and the Dodo drones.

As Dodo Bot 3.0 was getting up from his last assault, he was confused that he's being beaten by one human.

"Impossible! How can a human defy my calculations at the last second!" said Dodo Bot 3.0

"Because nothing can best, a Kamen Rider." Connor answered, and he continue to fight Dodo Bot 3.0, while Light Hope watched.

"The shining hopper is capable of simulating all combat patterns and discerning the most viable one at the last possible second, using it to attack." said Light Hope.

Timmy and the Alliance continue fighting the Dodo drones, while Catra is blasting them, but they just dodged the blasts.

So she just pressed the button, **THUNDER! **and pulled the trigger.

So did Timmy, **POWER!  
**

**PUNCHING BLAST FEVER!  
**

**THUNDER LIGHTING BLAST FEVER!**

Timmy trapped the drones with his energy gauntlets and She-Ra slashed them, and they exploded, destroying them.

While Catra fired her drones, but Mermista and Frosta blocked them with their magic.

Then Connor pressed his driver, **SHINING IMPACT! **and Connor jumped up and gave Dodo Bot 3.0 a kick and vanished yet again. But he reappeared and kicked him again. Which causes Dodo Bot 3.0 to be launched back.

"I am not, deactivated yet," said Dodo Bot 3.0, as Connor placed another key in front of his driver.

**BIT! BYTE! KILO! MEGA! **And he pressed his driver again, and he charged. **SHINING MEGA-IMPACT!**

Then Connor vanished again and Dodo Bot 3.0 began to calculate again, then Connor reappeared and kicked him and he punched him, and he kicked him up in the air.

Then Dodo Bot 3.0 fired his cannons, but Connor jumped and destroyed them. And he began kicking him a few times until finally, he did his last kick, and he went through him. And Dodo Bot 3.0 exploded, destroying him once and for all.

The extinction key fell down and Kluster caught it, and they teleported away.

"Now that, is a robot takedown," said Connor.

"No thanks to you, after you ruined my chance to get a reward of my work," said Mick in anger. Then Carl turned and glared Mick in fury.

"Your work? Your work!?" said Carl. "I did all of the heavy lifting and did all the checking, while you pushed one button. You lazy, ungrateful scientist!" he yelled, and he hit him with a piece of the laser.

Later, at Area 51, Robert left the base and headed back to the camp.

"The Lieutenant really is a great guy, isn't he?" said Bow.

"Yes he is and did you brought the contaminated sodas to the lab," said Jonathan.

"Yeah I did, but the scientists said that there not contaminated," he said.

"Then where are the other ones?"

"I gave them to Connor of his RV, why?"

Then Jonathan realized it in horror.

"Oh no."

Outside of the base, everything's normal, until...

**PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBTTTTTTT **it felt like the base was rumbling, while everyone groand in disgust.

"CONNOR!" yelled Jonathan.

"Sorry," said Connor.


	14. Assault

Kamen Rider

Spirits

in Assault

At Gears Enterprises, Max is looking over the footage of Connor, in his Shining armor.

"What's going on," Max questioned. Then his phone rang, and he took it out to answer it. "Hello," he said.

_**"Max, it's Johnathan. We've got a problem." **_Johnathan called.

LAter in Area 51's recreational room, the Alliance checked at Swift Wind, who wasn't feeling well.

"What's wrong with, Swift Wind?" asked Max.

"He's been having cramps lately since this morning." Bow explained. Then Connor came.

"Maybe I can check him out," said Connor. And he began checking on Swift Wind to see what the problem is.

He checked most of his eyes and muscles.

"It could've been one of our last Horde attacks?" Johnathan suggested.

"Could be. Let's find out," said Connor.

Then he grabbed Swift Wind's nuzzle that's inches away from Connor, and the Alliance knows exactly what he's gonna do. They tried to object but it was too late, Connor gave Swift Wind some mouth-to-mouth, which causes his friends to groan in disgust and looked away.

He began to press Swift Wind's stomach. As the Alliance told him to stop, but Connor wouldn't listen, so he did it again causing more disgust to them. Connor stopped and spit out all the horse slobber out of his mouth.

Then out of nowhere, Swift Wind let out a belch, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me, guys," said Swift Wind.

"As it turns out he just had gas," said Connor. "Now, let's start the patrol," he said.

"We're coming too," said Adora.

"Sorry, Adora," he said. "But this is a Rider only patrol."

"Come on! We're a team, at least let us in your RV." Perfuma pleaded.

"Not this, Rider," Perfuma growled in anger and knows exactly what to do.

"Diary! Diary!" she hollered, and Connor felt that pain again.

"That's no, fair," said Connor. He went to the restroom and...

**ppppffffbbbbttt**

Later, Connor went on patrol with the Alliance in his RV. Which is quite nice that he bought on wisely.

"So, do you drive this thing, before?" Adora asked.

"No. I drove a car once," Connor answered. "ever since the meteor hit, I've known the basics of different vehicles." he explained.

Suddenly, Sam, Catra, and the Horde appeared. And Connor stopped.

"Hordak wants us to get yo9ur keys," said Sam, and he took out his key. **WING! **And he inserted it into the driver. "Kamen Rider!" he yelled, and he pulled the lever, and he is now in his armor. **FORCE! FLYING FALCON! BREAKDOWN!**

Then everyone came out of the RV, and the Misfit Riders took out their keys, and so did Catra. **SHINING JUMP! BULLET! DASH!**

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora called out.

**AUTHORIZE! **Connor unlocked the keyhole and Sam took out his blaster, and Catra flipped the key.

"Kamen Rider!" they yelled. The energy net caught the robot grasshoppers and covered Connor, and Timmy punched the bullet, and armor plates covered Catra. **SHOT!**

**SHOOTING WOLF!**

**SHINING HOPPER!  
**

**When I shine, darkness fades!**

They charged to attack, Connor blocked Sam's punches and kicks, and Catra tried to attack She-Ra, but she blocked her attacks.

Then Timmy blasted o few Horde soldiers.

Connor dodged a few of Sam's attacks, and he punched Sam. Then he fired projectiles, but Connor quickly avoided them, then Connor reappeared and he kicked him.

Max kept dodging a few Horde soldiers until he kicked three of them.

"Need any help, boss?" He looked up and spotted Epsilon

"Epsilon! Perfect timing," he said, as she landed. "I want you to draw the Horde's attention to you."

"You got it," Epsilon spoked. She began detecting a short wind current in this area. "A perfect day for a breeze," she said.

Then she manipulated a small gust of wind to push the Horde soldiers down.

Then She-Ra slashed a beam at Catra, knocking her down, and the Horde teleported away.

A few hours later, the Misfit Riders and the Alliance decided to have a picnic in the forest.

"I don't get it," questioned Connor. "Why are we having a picnic in the forest?" he asked.

"Because the forest of beautiful," Perfuma answered as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"To make a barricade so the animals won't go to the city," said Johnathan.

"Why? So the animals won't steal our food." he joked.

"No." he answered. "Ever since the meteor hit, the animals in the forest began to evolve, their instincts grew at an alarming rate and can also avoid any hunters. And also there are also new insects that are the size of a tire," he explained it to Connor.

"Who knew." Connor ate his pizza.

Suddenly, a skunk came along and everyone began to smell the stench.

"Are these things fresh?" asked Johnathan.

"He bought them yesterday," Max answered.

And the skunk climbed on Connor's shoulder, and he glanced at it.

"Oh, a pussy cat," said Connor, believing it to be a different animal.

The Mighty Dup turned and spotted the skunk, which causes them to flinch, and Johnathan to yell in fright.

"That's no pussy cat you imbecile, that's a skunk!" said Johnathan.

"So if it's a-, skunk!" he yelled, the others soon noticed the skunk, and they began to cover themselves with a blanket.

A scuffle was created, Connor tossed the skunk to Johnathan, and tossed it to Max, and tossed it back to Connor. And they kept tossing it until Mas has the skunk and tossed it.

"Boss! Boss!" he turned and saw that the skunk has landed on top of Connor's head.

"Hold still Connor, I got it," said Max, as he was about to pound it. The skunk jumped off of Connor's head and he pounded him instead. "Sorry Connor, say your name so I can tell your mother," he said.

"My mother knows my name," Connor answered, much to Max's annoyance as the skunk left. Then the others let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, at the Horde ship, Sam and Catra informed their failure to Hordak,

"It is the same failure over again," said Hordak.

"Yes, Hordak." Sam spoked.

"It's only because of those new keys that Spirit's got," Kluster came.

"That is right," Adl agreed. "With each passing day, a little more keys are made," he said.

"What if, we use one of our extinction keys to create, a new Kamen Rider," said Scorpia.

"That could work Scorpia," said Catra. "But Entrapta is gathering data on them," she said until Entrapta came out of one of the vents.

"Actually, I just finished gathering the data. And I liked to say, it's magnificent," said Entrapta. "And if I figured that the dodo key has more data on it, it could be of use for another Kamen Rider. she explained.

Then Adl looked at one driver, he grabbed it and put it on his waist, and then he grabbed the key from Entrapta and pressed it. **DODO!**

"Kamen Rider!" Adl yelled, and he inserted the key into the driver and pulled the lever. **FORCE! **Amor plates and straps appeared and electricity covered him, and the armor plates began to attach Adl.

His bodysuit is dark-red, black metal plates with straps, and in front of his helmet is a dodo's beak with orange eyes.

"Wow, Colonel Adl is looking good now," said Half-A-Face, which causes Adl to glare at him.

"In this form, you will address me as Kamen Rider Colonel." he declared.

Later back at the forest, the Misfit Riders and the Alliance are on the lookout for some animals and giant bugs.

"How are we gonna find giant bugs?" questioned Connor.

"Oh, just listen to some buzzing sounds," Mermista said.

"Or better yet, Bad Bots!" Timmy alerted.

Then they looked where Timmy is looking, the Bad Bots came along with the Horde Riders, with Adl coming along.

"This is not good guys," said Glimmer.

"Yeah, and who's that guy?" said Bow.

"That's Adl," said Kluster. "but in this form, he is known as Kamen Rider Colonel," he smirked.

"How many Riders does the Horde got?" asked Timmy as he took out his key. **POWER! AUTHORIZE! **"Kamen Rider!" he yelled. **SHOT! **The bullet flew around and barely hit the Bad Bots, and Timmy punched it, and he is now in his armor.

**PUNCHING KONG!**

"Hey wait for me," said Connor as he took out his key. **FANG!**

**BITING SHARK!**

Then Connor joined the fight, he began with Kluster, he punched him and knocked him down. Blasto fired his lasers at him, but Connor dodged them and kicked him.

Suddenly, he heard a buzzing sound, he looked up and saw a giant bug with a scorpions stinger.

"A flystinger!" yelled Connor.

"Wow, good name," said Johnathan.

"What is that, thing!?" Timmy asked as he punched Adl.

"Well," Max began to speak. "This flystinger has a sense of smell that can go from miles, especially food," he explained.

Then the flystinger began to attack. Everyone avoided its stinger and snatched the food until Adora swatted it away.

Then Adl grabbed She-Ra's sword and electrocuting her, then he took out his blades and struck Connor and Timmy, which causes them to revert to their first forms and Adl got the keys.

Then he inserted them into some straps.

"Oh no, not again!" said Connor. **FLAMING TIGER!**

The Misfit Riders both fired at Adl, but he deflected them.

Then he pushed and pulled the lever and slashed some beams at them. **EXTINCTION UTOPIA!**

Then they fell down, causing them to revert back to their civilian forms, and dropping their keys.

Adl began to insert them into the straps as well, and Sam walked toward him.

"Then that leaves ours," said Sam, and he gave him the keys.

"Very well," said Adl, and he began to insert them as well.

Then, a powerful surge began to cover Adl, and he launched a powerful beam, where it hit the crystal.

The crystal began to launch multiple beams. Where the robot animals landed at the rainforest and began to digitized onto the First Ones' machine.

Then the machine has been reactivated, and inside the Horde's lab, robotic arms began to create a new key.

But the Misfit Riders refused to give up and got back up. And Connor took out his key. **SHINING JUMP! AUTHORIZE! **Then he unlocked the keyhole.

"Kamen Rider!" yelled Connor. **PROGRESS! SHINING HOPER!**

**When I shine, darkness fades!**

Connor began to vanish and start kicking Adl from different directions out of nowhere.

Adl tried to fight back, but Connor easily overpowered him with a few punches from different directions.

Then suddenly, his armor began to take damage ever since he first used it. Then he collapsed.

Adl grabbed his blades and stabbed the ground, sending electrical energy at Connor, which blasted him to his RV.

Then suddenly, a new weapon fell down, and Connor caught it.

"A new weapon, for me," said Connor.

"Yeah." She-Ra spoked. "It's called the Authorize Buster, Light Hope made it," she explained the weapon to him.

Then Connor took out his key, **JUMP! **and placed it in front of the blaster. **BUSTER AUTHORIZED!**

He got back up and aimed the blaster at Adl. **PROGRESS DUST! **Then he pulled the trigger and fired a powerful blast which sends Adl to a tree, which causes the keys to fall down.

Losing the last of his strength, Connor fell down and reverted back to his civilian form.

Then Perfuma uses her magic to get the keys, but Half-A-Face got the other two, then he spotted something.

"Biss?" said Half-A-face. The Bad Bots turned and saw Fergus.

"Bass, what're you doing, here?" Kluster questioned.

"I wanted to show you that the lab created a new, progress key," said Fergus. But a vine slapped his hand, causing him to let go of the key and crying out in pain.

Timmy caught the key, he looked at it that it has a wolf on it, and a grip with a button.

"Come on!" Catra chuckled. "You don't even know how to control that type of power," she said.

"Then I'm about to find out," said Timmy, and he pressed the grip. **ASSAULT BULLET! **"And besides, I don't need strength, I don't need speed, all I need...is rage!" he said. Then he opened it and inserted it into his blaster. **OVERRIDE!**

**KAMEN RIDER KAMEN RIDER**

Kamen Rider!" yelled Timmy, and he pulled the trigger. **SHOT! **The cybernetic bullet flew around and suddenly, it changed into a hologram of a robotic wolf, and the Bad Bots jumped away, and the hologram went toward him. **READY, GO! ASSAULT WOLF!**

The hologram vanished and a glowing blue light appeared on his hand, and Timmy raises his arm. Then projectiles appeared and fired beams at him, then armor pieces appeared and covered him.

He now wears a silver full-body suit, a black chest plate with dark-blue and red linings, and a red orb. Dark-blue and black shoulder pads, black and red gauntlets, dark-blue legs, and a dark-blue helmet. **No chance of surviving.**

"It doesn't matter which form you take, I can still beat you," said Adl, and he charged. He uses his blades to struck him, but Timmy is still standing. "What?" he questioned.

Then Timmy knocked down his blades and began punching him with great strength, and a kick that has great strength.

Adl fell down, but he got up and is shocked that a child could be that strong to knock him down. Then he fired lightning at Timmy, but it didn't hurt him, he just continued to charge right at Adl.

Then Timmy punched him, and kicked him, and blasted him.

"Timmy, catch!" said Connor, and he tossed the blaster to Timmy, and he caught it.

Then he ducked Adl's punch, and Timmy blasted him.

"Now, you're annoying me," said Adl.

"I'm not annoying you," he said. "I'm just showing you, the power of rage." Then Timmy took out the key, **POWER! **and inserted it, into the blaster. **Progress key confirmed, ready for buster.**

But Adl pulled the lever two times. **EXTINCTION UTOPIA!**

Timmy and Adl both fired at the same time, Adl was trying to slow down the buster blast but it was too much for him. **BUSTER DUST!**

Then the blast hit him and exploded which causes him to revert back to his uniform.

The Horde were shocked to see a child can withstand that power, then they teleported away.

After the Horde escaped, Timmy collapsed and reverted back to his civilian form.

"Now that's what I call...a Rider." Timmy smirked.


End file.
